


Teenage Nightmare

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was too young to be here, and maybe he had a fake ID, and maybe, he shouldn’t be hitting on older dudes for free booze. But he was a teenager, he wanted to do things on his own—he was a sheltered child, but since his dad left, his mother had given up on telling him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just something random that came out of my brain, and I hope you guys like it because I'm liking it. But comments are appreciated, and for my smut!verse, it's still up and running, but I wanted to get this idea out here. If you have any requests, please let me know! any kink or story plot is TOTALLY welcome!! there's no shame or judgement from me!
> 
> Also Don't Try and Tag, You're It is also going to be updated pretty soon.

Maybe he was too young to be here, and maybe he had a fake ID, and _maybe_ , he shouldn’t be hitting on older dudes for free booze. But he was a teenager, he wanted to do things on his own—he was a sheltered child, but since his dad left, his mother had given up on telling him what to do.

And maybe he should tell the guy who was sucking on his neck that he was underage, but he couldn’t care less, and the guy was hot—hotter than any other fucks Frank had had, which wasn’t many. It was like…two or three, but still. This guy was hot, and an amazing kisser. The guy was like, a sex god, or something, and the way their lips met and smacked against each other, was _amazing_.

“Let’s go to my house,” he whispered, his break tickling Frank’s neck.

Frank pulled back, biting his abused lips, and nodded as he shifted himself in the guy’s car. “Um, yeah,” Frank told him.

The guy nodded and started his car, and it was awkwardly silent, and Frank’s sort of hard and just wanted a dick in his ass—he wanted that guy’s dick, if he was anything but honest. Frank kept licking his lips when he stared at the man’s cock; he had a massive tent in his skin tight jeans.

When they arrived to the guy’s house, Frank opened his own door and was pushed inside. The man didn’t waste any time, and pushed Frank against the wall soon as he unlocked the apartment. The guy’s lips landed on Frank’s neck again, this time licking and sucking, probably causing a massive hickey that Frank would admire. He knew he was weird like that, but he knew this would be the best fuck of his life.

Their lips met one more time before Frank was led to the bedroom, he pushed Frank down on the bed, and pinned his arms above his head. Frank felt a shiver of pleasure run through him, and it felt so good to be pinned like this. Their tongues fought for dominance, and the guy won because as soon as he reached for Frank’s cock through his pants, _Frank gave up_ —letting this total stranger touch him, fucks him, whatever.

“Please,” Frank wheezed as their kiss broke. “Please, touch me.”

“Call me Gerard,” the guy said.

“Touch me, Gerard, please,” Frank begged. Normally, he wasn’t as needy as this, but this guy was doing something to him that made him want nothing but more. Frank was achingly hard, he needed to be fucked, and he needed to be fucked hard. 

“What is it you want, hmm?” Gerard asked, licking the shell of Frank’s ear. “Do you want me to eat you out—maybe get you to come so hard, and then fuck you? Make you all needy, or do you want to just come around my cock? Fuck, I bet your hole is fucking tight.”

Frank made a whining noise in the back of his throat—he was desperate, _very desperate_. Frank bit his lip as Gerard slowly slid Frank’s zipper down, yanking his pants off, and leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Frank pulled on Gerard’s clothes, getting them off. They both were in their boxers, and Frank reached between their bodies to stroke Gerard’s cock.

Frank gasped, noticing that Gerard was pretty thick, and he wanted Gerard’s dick in his ass, _now_.

“Do you have the stuff?” Frank asked.

Gerard sat up, looking through his drawer, and muttering curses under his breath. Gerard sighed, and said, “I only have lube.”

“Oh,” Frank said. “I’m clean, I swear. Are…are you?”

“Yeah, never done anything without a condom,” he said. “I only wear condoms, but you leave me so fucking hard.”

Frank nodded, pressing their lips together for another harsh kiss. Frank spread his legs, having Gerard get between them again, grinding their lower halves until Gerard pulled Frank’s boxers off, throwing them clean across the room. Gerard picked up the lube, squirting it on his fingers and around Frank’s hole, then he slowly slid a finger inside.

“More _please_ —” Frank whined, “I can take it, please.”

“God, you’re so desperate,” Gerard chuckled as he slid another finger inside of Frank’s body, it wasn’t as gentle as the first, and Frank basically keened as they were thrusted inside of him, and finally—fucking finally, there was three, and not only minutes later was Gerard’s cock, which Frank appreciated every stretch that he felt.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he said, his voice strained and Frank realized he was holding back but Frank wouldn’t allow that.

“Fuck me, please,” Frank begged, his cock aching with need, and having Gerard’s cock just resting inside of him was torture, it felt, and he just needed a good fuck—he wanted Gerard to be his good fuck.

Gerard slid in and out so slow as if he was going to break Frank, but Frank had told him to go faster—to not hold back, and Gerard took Frank’s word. Their hips slammed together, the way Gerard’s body was close gave Frank’s cock friction—but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. It was like his body was not getting enough and he just wanted more, and maybe to not walk or be fucked into next week, he just needed _something_ , fuck.

“Hard, please, fuck me,” Frank said, pushing his hips back to meet Gerard’s thrusts, and the way Gerard’s cock was thrusting relentlessly on his prostate was enough to get him close to his edge.

Frank kept moaning louder, his breath harsh, and he was getting needy and whiny again with the need to come, but he wanted Gerard to come first. He kept clenching his body, kissing, licking Gerard’s neck. Once, Gerard came inside of Frank, he let out a guttural moan that sent Frank over the edge not long after.

“Oh my god,” Frank said, smiling lazily as he felt the sex-high. “That was _amazing_.”

Gerard chuckled. “I’m glad.” Gerard lay beside Frank, and he knew that they should get cleaned but, but they were _exhausted_ from that fuck. Gerard looked down and said, “I don’t know your name.”

“I’m Frank,” Frank told him.

“So, Frank, do you want to stay the night…or…”

“Sure, I’ve got nowhere to be.” Frank cuddled against Gerard despite their grossness from the previous moments, and fell asleep before they could even say anything.


	2. The History of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's vomiting a lot in this chapter, sorry.

It had been three weeks since Frank had stayed the night and left the next day, thanking Gerard for letting him stay the night but once Frank had reached home, he knew he probably would never see Gerard again, which fucking sucked, because he seemed to be a _legend_ in bed, and Frank could still feel the tingle on his lips from their kisses. It saddened Frank because he knew that he wouldn’t see Gerard.

However, those three weeks had passed, which meant it was time for school. Fuck, Frank woke up to the screeching alarm his mother always set—he wanted to break that fucking thing. Frank looked at the time; he had plenty of time to either shower or rest for a little longer. However, his body told him to shower so he didn’t smell like ass for the first day back.

It was his senior year, but that senior status felt like it would last forever instead of nine months. Fuck this, he didn’t want to keep doing it—if he had a choice to either drop out or do homeschooling, he’d do it in a heartbeat but his mother had told him no over and over again each year.

Frank hopped in the shower, turning the water on to hot, and started his normal routine. Once he was finished, a wave of nausea came over him—he wasn’t nervous about his last year, it was more of an anxiety of all the people who knew him from previous years and all the shit he went through, he thought.

Frank decided to ignore that nauseous feeling and went downstairs—he smelled his mother’s cooking, which was fucking great, by the way. The Italian in her was amazing, which chalked her up to an amazing cook.  Frank sat at the table, smelling the food in front of him. His mom liked fixing big meals because there’d be leftovers, so she didn’t have to cook the next day besides to get them to warm up.

“Morning, Ma,” Frank said when they made eye contact.

“Morning, Baby,” she said, serving him a plate.

“Ma, you didn’t need to do that—I could’ve done it for myself,” Frank told her, automatically feeling bad as she had made a big breakfast and was serving him.

“I know, but soon you’ll be away from home, and who else can I treat like my baby? You’re growing up to a fine young man,” she told him sadly.

“I can get you a dog,” he offered jokingly.

“You know I hate dogs.” She started fixing her own food and sat down in front of Frank as they talked and ate.

Again, like earlier this morning, the wave of nausea was harsher this time. It made it hard to swallow the food his mother fixed for him, and he would feel bad if he vomited it all up.

“Baby, are you okay?—You look a little pale,” she said, coming over to put her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature that way. “If you want, you can stay home today.”

“No, Ma, I gotta go,” Frank said, getting up to wash his plate off and finished getting ready for the day. By the time he walked upstairs to finish, he felt the bile travel upwards and luckily, he made it to the toilet just in time.

He felt really miserable, and the fact that he was getting _sick on his first day back_ , was fucking brutal. However, Frank was going to manage because he was sure it was just nerves, and that once this day was over, everything would be okay. Right…?

Frank sure as hell hoped so.

XXX

Frank walked into the schools doors, walking to his locker, and waited for his friend, Jamia. They texted over summer, but a lot happened at Jamia’s house that prevented them from hanging out together. Her parents were strict, and even though she was a flaming lesbian, her parents forbad any guy—now girls—from coming over. It didn’t make sense to Frank, because same-gendered people couldn’t get each other pregnant—that was just common knowledge.

Frank was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a squealing noise, looking towards that way, he seen Jamia running towards him. They hugged for a long time, and when Jamia pulled back, she scowled and said, “Something’s different.”

“What do you mean?” he said, completely confused—he has done his usual antics all summer.

“I don’t know—something is just different,” she told him, looking him up and down. “Do you have a boy toy, Frankie?—Does Frankie finally have a boy toy instead of a one-night stand?”

“Unfortunately, J, no I do not have a boyfriend.” Frank sighed, kind of wishing he had kept in contact with that Gerard guy. “However…”

“What?! Tell Momma,” she said as she giggled, leading him over to the stairs.

“I had…an amazing hook-up not too long ago,” he told her, blushing slightly.

“You always hook-up with guys,” she pointed out.

“This one is different, though,” he told her, kind of offended that she would say that. “I was…um, at a bar— _a gay bar_ , to be exact—and there was this guy, and he was, like, hot. We didn’t even exchange names until he was about to fuck me.”

“And what’s so different about this hook-up?” Jamia asked.

“He, uh, let me cuddle him,” Frank said, and some part of him he could feel his heart flutter. “But, uh…before that, you know we had sex, but we…we didn’t use—”

“You what?—You didn’t use a condom? How stupid can you be?” Jamia scolded. “Frank, you’re always careful. What happened this time?”

“He didn’t have any,” he said, “and he was clean. So am I.”

“How do you know?”

“He…He told me,” Frank said, biting his lip as he felt another wave of nausea.

Jamia sighed, scowled at Frank as he realized how stupid his decision had been. What if the guy _lied_? Frank could have STI, and she knew Frank wasn’t always an idiot—but this time he fucked up.

“You’re seriously an idiot,” she stated.

“I get it—I know, J,” he sighed, clearly irritated. “But he was hot, okay?”

“What’d he look like?” Jamia grinned.

“From what I could tell, black hair and hazel eyes,” Frank said, he was smiling about the guy, and Jamia thought that was a big uh-oh because Frank rarely had crushes on guys, and when he did, he never took rejection well. “He wasn’t like the normal guys I hook-up with, either—he was, like, sorta chubby.”

“Okay, _and_?” Jamia said. “Did he have a big dick?”

Frank giggled like a fucking school girl. “Yes,” he said. “Like, I almost couldn’t—”

“Stop right there, Cowboy,” Jamia said putting her finger to his lips to shush him. “I may want to hear some sex stories—but I’m against dick, I’m lesbian. You wouldn’t want me telling you about all the vaginas I—”

“Noooo,” Frank gasped and shook his head.

They kept talking about Frank’s entire summer and not that one night until the feeling of nausea got worse, and Frank took off sprinting to the bathroom. Jamia followed him, not caring that she wasn’t allowed being in the boys’ bathroom. When Jamia walked in, she was relieved that there was no one in there, however she heard Frank vomiting and wheezing.

“Frank, are you okay?” she said. “What happened?”

Frank finally finished puking. “I’m fine—I just, got sick.”

“Do you want me to call your mom?” she asked.

“No,” Frank said, clearing his throat. “I’m okay.”

Frank wiped his mouth and cleaned it with water before digging through his bag for gum. He chewed two pieces and they walked out together, separating ways to go to class. Frank sighed when he realized his first class was Art History, and he wasn’t opposed to art, but he was a shitty artist and to just listen to the back story was just bad.

Frank walked into the room, dropping his bag on the floor and hiding his face in his arms. He was not feeling it today—what is brutal is the fact that he is sick on the first day of school. Who the hell gets sick on their first day, goddamn. It felt like the room was spinning, though, and that’s why he hid his face, wanting to sleep.

Frank heard the door close and footsteps—who he assumed was the teacher’s—and he didn’t bother looking up. Until the teacher started talking. It felt like his heart dropped thousands and thousands of feet—and his breathing stopped as soon as he heard the teacher talk.

“Good morning, class,” the teacher said. “How is everyone?”

The class murmured the greeting back, except for Frank. This time, Frank knew it was an anxiety attack—fuck, he felt like he was dying. Shit, this was the best time to run out of time, get a new name—oh my god, he wasn’t thinking right, nothing seemed right. Frank prayed this was a dream and he couldn’t do this anymore, fuck, oh god.

“I’m Mr. Way, but you can call me Gerard,” Gerard said.

Frank lifted his head up and that’s when their eyes locked, and they both knew they were in some serious shit. Fuck, this was not good—he shouldn’t have told Jamia anything because now this was even more illegal. Only Frank knew that what he had done was illegal—he lied to Gerard, which put him in some serious shit, because he had assumed Frank was older than some seventeen-year-old. Fuck, this was not good, at all, and now their work relationship was going to be awkward.

Frank took one last look at Gerard’s face, before storming over to the trash can and puked. Which was lovely as everyone witnessed Frank, the weird boy who—they didn’t know—had hooked-up with their fucking _art teacher_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> ***please comment and if you want any request for my smut!verse, please tell me!!!**


	3. R.I.P Frank, The Drama Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank wants to jump out of a window because the awkward contact with mr. way and J thinks he's eye candy

There Frank was, laying on the nurses bed, waiting for his mother to come pick him up because the school couldn’t take of poor, little sick Frankie—or so the nurse says. Frank huffed as he stared up at the ceiling and waited for his worried Italian mother to storm through those doors, demanding to see her baby boy.

However, the person that walked through the clinic’s door wasn’t his mother. It was Mr. Way. Which meant that was Gerard coming in, and it made Frank’s heart stop, his body tightening when he heard the footsteps come closer to him. Frank sat up; making awkward eye contact with the man he slept with not too long ago. The feeling of vomit wanting to come out of Frank’s mouth—but nothing did, thank god, and the feeling of wanting to jump out of the window was one of the top things on Frank’s lists right now, _fuck_.

“Hello, Frank,” Gerard told him, obviously not happy with the situation Frank had put him in. “So I see that you’re not above twenty-one.”

Frank felt like _crying_ , okay? How fucking stupid could he _be_? Gerard was young—probably just starting out as a teacher!—and Frank came along and possibly fucked everything up for poor Gerard. He was so selfish with his own needs he never even thought about the aftermath. They could both go to jail—even more so Gerard because he slept with a minor who he thought was older, though—and Frank had a fake ID, which was _illegal too_. His mother was going to _beat his ass_ if she found out.

“No, I’m not above twenty-one,” Frank admitted. “I’m sorry—”

“No point in apologizing, the deed is done.” Gerard sighed, obviously irritated that he didn’t even ask for an age but then again, it was a _twenty-one and over_ bar. Now, Frank knew that he was gay—and that was a huge risk since he could possibly open his mouth and tell everyone. They were in deep shit.

“Gerard?” Frank said in a meek voice.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Frank said. “It’s not worth it.”

“Uh, thanks—neither will I,” Gerard agree, patting his back.

“Can we…talk about this?” Frank asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“What is there to talk about?—We hooked-up, that’s it.” Gerard sighed, not liking to talk about the awkward subject. Two drunken people had sex, one of which was a teacher, and the other was the fucking student.

“What are we—?”

“Two people who hooked-up and had sex,” Gerard said simply—coldly.

It felt like Frank’s heart broke—shattered into a million pieces because of those words that spilled out of Gerard’s mouth. And that’s when Frank started crying because he was pathetic. It was like he was some girl that got her heartbroken by a boy—even though she knew they never had a chance together, and was completely surprised. The sobs were big and they hurt, and honestly, Frank should’ve expected this but some part of him hoped they’d be together because their sex felt different.

Frank never cuddled after sex.

“I’m sorry,” Frank sobbed. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Oh, Frank,” Gerard said, his voice lowering from the cold to sympathetic. “I didn’t—”

Before Frank could even speak, his mom walked into the clinic, and was surprised that her son was crying. Frank rarely cried, and now he was sobbing pathetically. She came over, hugged him and patted him on the back.

“Let’s go,” she told him.

“Thanks, Ma,” he said, wiping off the tears on his face.

XXX

Frank spent the rest of the day in his bed, moping around the house, sleeping, watching whatever was on TV, and his mom would bother him asking if he was hungry or if he needed anything—what he needed to is _go back in time_ , not fuck his teacher, even though he didn’t know Gerard was his teacher at the time. He was so fucking stupid. He swore to himself that he would never hook up with another grown-ass man in his life, _again_.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, realizing it was Jamia texting him.

_Where are u?_

_Did u leave early?_

_):_

Frank picked up the phone and texted, _I got sick again. Went home._

It was a few minutes before Jamia texted back and said:

_That guy u told me about sounds like my art teacher_

_He’s hot_

Frank felt like he wanted to just sleep—for days, oh my god, why did he do this to himself. Jamia was his best friend, she wasn’t going to tell anyone, was she? No. She trusted him, a lot, and he trusted her.

_!!!!_

It seemed forever before Jamia texted back and said, _u r so stupid_

And that seemed to be the ending of messaging for Frank. Because he had died from humiliation of Jamia finding out that Gerard was the guy that he slept with—and having Jamia for his student too only made it worse, because Jamia and Frank were inseparable most of the time. Well, he didn’t really die—he felt like he was dying.

He really was a drama queen, he thought. He didn’t have too much time to dwell on his thoughts because he was hungry, and his mom must’ve read his mind (hopefully not) that he was hungry and brought him some stew that he loved, a lot, ever since he was a kid, and it smelled so damn good that he almost wanted to drink all of it.

“Thanks, Ma,” he said, slurping on the stew as he changed the channel on the TV.

His phone beeped one more time.

_He’s hot_

_U lucky boy. If I wasn’t guy, id bang him 2_

Frank scrunched his nose up and texted, _ur so nasty._

Jamia sent a lot of emojis before saying, _at least I didn’t_ do _the nasty with him, u slut. Just kidding babe, love u. eat some food and nap 4 me, bye bye, Im going to stare at some eye candy for the rest of this period (:_

Frank chuckled and sent a quick goodbye text before finishing his food, and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> **accepting requests! and im also writing one now** :D


	4. The One Where Frank Is A Shithead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like the title says, except he also realizes he's in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeeyyy! so now that im not tripping on cough syrup (altho im still sick) im on thanksgiving break, which means more time for me to write.
> 
> im still accepting requests for my fluff/smut verse, please send requests!! :)

Frank couldn’t understand why he was getting sick so much, or why he was so tired all the time, and when he voiced all this to his mom, she laughed and said, “Maybe you’re pregnant, Frankie,” and walked away.

“Ma, I’m serious,” he said, following her. “I can hardly focus anymore because I’m so _tired_ —it’s only the first week into school.”

His mom sighed. “I’ll make you an appointment, okay?”

Frank kissed his mom’s cheek. “Thanks, Ma,” he said, walking out the door to go to school.

 

When Frank got to school, he saw Jamia waiting by his locker with a smug grin on her face. Frank scowled at her as he walked closer and closer towards her, and they hugged briefly before Jamia broke the silence.

“I stared at Mr. Way’s ass the entire period,” she told Frank. “I mean, damn, Frankie—You did good!”

“Oh shut up,” Frank said giggling slightly. “What’s with the smug look?”

“You remember that one chick I fucked last week?”

“Yes,” Frank groaned. “You told me—”

“She’s Mr. Way’s ex,” Jamia blurted out. “I was kinda surprised myself, but for some reason Mr. Way had a family picture on his desk.”

“But, he’s—” Frank tried, totally dumbfounded. “I thought he was _gay_!”

“Maybe, maybe not—he could be bi, or something,” Jamia pointed out. “But it’s kinda icky that you did Mr. Way and I did his ex-wife because basically we fucked each other.”

“You’re so nasty,” Frank said, pushing her shoulder gently. “No, we did _not_ but I know you secretly want this.” Frank shook his ass a little and chuckled at the scrunched up face Jamia made.

“Of course, Darling—I’ve been _dreaming_ about sucking that tiny cock of yours!” Jamia chuckled. “Just kidding, Babe, I’m sure it’s not _that_ tiny.”

“It’s not tiny at all, you slut!” Frank gasped, pretending to be hurt. “Wanna see?”

“No, I’m not looking at my best friend’s dick.” Jamia sighed when she heard the first bell ring. “I’ll see you later.”

Frank walked to his dreadful Art History with Gerard—he really needed to stop calling him Gerard—and listen to him probably rant about all the art and how special it is, blah blah blah. Ugh, Frank is too deep in this shit, he just knows it. However, Frank is glad he hasn’t got the nauseas-feeling again, because that’d fucking suck.

Frank threw his stuff down, sitting in his desk as he saw Gerard pass papers around for their new project. “I know it’s the second day in, but here is a mini project—it’s mostly you guys telling me all about you. You can choose anyway you’d like to do the project. Digital arts, drawing—anything,” Gerard said, smiling. “Frank, can I speak with you in the hall?”

The class made an “ooo” noise as Frank sighed and walked out into the hallway with Gerard, closing the door to keep their conversation private, somewhat. “Yes, Mr. Way?” Frank said.

Gerard cleared his throat as he heard Frank call him his “professional name”. It stirred up something inside him—Gerard didn’t know what, _yet_. “Um, y-you don’t have to call me that,” he said.

“But that’s your name,” Frank said, picking at his nails.

Gerard sighed. “Frank, I want you to stay after school so we can talk about this—whatever this is.”

“You said so yourself, Mr. Way,” Frank started, “just two people who hooked-up.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know that—what I’m trying to say is that there’s something between us. I don’t know what yet, but I feel it—”

“Are you saying you have feelings for me?” Frank cocked an eyebrow, his eyes going wide. “You, of all people, have feelings for me?—Your _student_?” Frank fake-gasped, clearly poking fun at Gerard, and finished with, “I’m in _shock_ , Mr. Way.”

“Stop being like that, Frank—I know you feel something, too!” Gerard snapped, trying to keep his voice down—almost scared someone will listen into their conversation. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have cried about what I said.”

“I was emotional that day, what can I say?”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” Gerard ran his fingers through his long, black hair. “If…if you can’t stay after school, come by my house?” he offered.

“That’s inappropriate for a student to come by after school,” Frank pointed out. “I obviously can’t risk your career—what if someone sees, Mr. Way?”

“You’re making this difficult,” Gerard told him, rolling his eyes as Frank kept being a little asshole. Gerard leaned down and said, “It was inappropriate for us to sleep together—you understand that, don’t you? We’ve already done something ‘ _inappropriate_ ’ and illegal. What difference does it make now?”

“Well, then I didn’t know you were my teacher.” Frank knew he was being an asshole to Gerard but it was fun to see him getting all irritated.

“And I didn’t know you were underage.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Both,” Gerard said, scowling at Frank. “ _You_ were at a bar, and I didn’t ask your age—considering I thought you were _older_. Don’t put this blame on me.”

“Well, I’m a teenager,” Frank pointed out like it was the most obvious thing that teenagers do—that all teens get drunk and have drunken hook-ups every day, when that was so wrong, just ask Gerard—he didn’t lose his virginity until eighteen.

“That’s not true—not all teens go out and drink.”

I have a question, Mr. Way,” Frank said.

“Go ahead,” Gerard said.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven,” he said.

“And you’re just now starting out as a teacher?” Frank asks.

“No, I’ve been teaching for three years—mostly as subs at different schools.”

“So you’ve put up with students like me?”

“Honestly, _no_ —I’ve never slept with a student.” Gerard looked at his watch. “We have to get back in there. Either you can come to my place to discuss these things with me or stay after school—Your choice.”

“I’ll go to your place.” Frank smiled smugly and they walked back into the classroom.

XXX

Throughout the day, Frank felt pride that he irritated Gerard so bad with his smart remarks and the fact that he was going over to Gerard’s place to discuss these things. However, the pride lasted half of the day, because by the time lunch arrived, Frank found himself in the boys’ bathroom, puking his guts out again.

Frank pulled his phone out after he wiped his mouth and cleaned himself up. Frank went to Jamia’s name and sent her a quick text, _Got sick again, J, shoot me PLEASE. Also, good news—going to mr.way’s after school._

Not even moments later, Jamia sent a few emojis—like usual—and said, _Don’t u get any ideas, mr. and ew! Get that checked out, frankie_

Frank sighed, he really needed to go to the doctor’s to see why he was puking so much. _I looked on yahoo questions, it says there’s a chance of an std. no, im good. Totally not going lol!_

As usual, Jamia sent her usual insult, _ur so stupid. You need to go! Ill drag u if I have to_

And that seemed to be the end of their messaging because the bell rang, making it fifth period. The entire rest of the day, he kept getting messages about Gerard’s ass from Jamia, and the fact that he was “eye candy” as usual, and Frank didn’t feel like talking about Gerard for some reason, he wanted to just forget their hook-up and their conversation today—he didn’t feel good. What if Yahoo Answers was right—what if he did have an STD or something?—how could he be so _careless_?

Frank needed to calm down—he was probably just getting a stomach bug, he got sick easily. It would be okay, just like Jamia told him, but she still called him an idiot or stupid for not wearing a condom. Frank had always been careful, and never once had he gotten anything, and now there was a chance—it scared him half to death.

When the final bell rang, Frank seen Gerard leave, and he followed him to the teacher’s parking lot. “Gerard!” Frank called.

Gerard turned around, his eyebrows rising and then he realized what Frank wanted. “Do you want a ride?” he asked.

“Please,” Frank begged.

Gerard nodded. “Get in,” he said, opening the door for him—making Frank’s heart flutter.

“Thank you,” Frank said. “I’m sorry for earlier.”

“It’s fine, Frank, I was pretty cold when you asked me the first time,” Gerard said. “I just, I was scaring myself because I’m falling for my student and I know that does sound bad—but I sorta liked you since our first meeting. How was I supposed to know you were my student then?”

“You didn’t know—that’s the probably, Gerard,” Frank said. “You know, I’ve never cuddled with any guy I hooked up with.”

“Neither have I,” Gerard sighed.

“That night, when we didn’t use a condom—have you always worn them?”

“Of course,” Gerard told him. “Until you came along, that’s when I didn’t.”

“I-I understand that,” Frank said, all of a sudden feeling choked up. “It’s just…”

“It’s just, what?”

“I-I looked some things up,” Frank started, “it explains why I’ve been feeling sick, exhausted, and I got to thinking—”

“You’re accusing me of having some form of an STD?”

“I mean, it explains it—”

“No, I know I’m clean—I got checked like less than a month ago. Maybe you caught it,” Gerard spat.

“I know before we slept together I was clean—I always get check-ups, and always use a condom.”

“How many partners have you had?” Gerard asked, as they pulled up to his house.

“Like…two or three, not really many,” Frank admitted.

“And you’re how old?”

“Seventeen,” Frank mumbled.

“Jesus, you realize there’s a _ten year_ difference?”

“Um, yeah,” Frank told him, he wasn’t _that_ stupid. “I’ve slept with a guy that was thirty-six, and a guy who was sixteen, depends on who I get caught up in the moment with.”

“Does your mother know?”

“She knows I’m gay—she does _not_ need to know my sex-life. That’s like _personal_ ,” Frank said, horrified Gerard would even suggest that. “Does your mother know?”

Gerard chuckled, getting them both out of the car and into the house. “Of course not,” he said. “My mother doesn’t even know I’m gay.”

“What?”

“Yup, she doesn’t need to know—none of her business who I get busy with.”

“Wow, just wow,” Frank said.

Gerard shrugged, leading Frank into the living room, ushering him to have a seat and make himself at home. Gerard walked into the kitchen and said, “Are you thirsty?—I have water, juice, and beer.”

“Can I have a b—?”

“No, I’ve done enough damage.” Gerard chuckled a little bit before gathering two waters and walking back into the living room, sitting beside Frank. “So where does this leave us?”

Frank sighed. “I honestly don’t know,” he said. “I mean, I like you, but how would that change our working relationship?”

“We’ll figure it out as we go—Do you even want me?”

“I mean, I do but we barely know each other,” Frank told him. “I could want you for your money, or an axe murderer.”

“I doubt you’re either of those,” Gerard said, smiling slightly.

“You know, we’re getting ourselves into some major shit right now, but I couldn’t care less.” Frank said, coping Gerard’s smile. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“So do it,” Gerard told him.

Frank’s smile dropped. “I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“You’re my teacher.” Frank said, his heart wanting to break.

“Frank, we’ve done much worse—How can a simple kiss cause so much damage?”

Before Frank could say anything, Gerard pushed their lips together, and surprising Frank with the pressure he put on their lips—taking him back to their hook-up, and Frank smiled into their kiss. Frank kissed back eagerly, wanting so much more than lips touching, and he slid his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, making the kiss deeper. Their tongues going against each other, and for some reason, Frank felt like Gerard was holding back.

Their kiss didn’t last long, and when their kiss ended, Gerard looked Frank in the eyes—trying to ignore how swollen Frank’s lips were, but failing—and bit his lip as he asked, “Do you want this?—Do you want me?”

“Of course I want you,” Frank said, putting their lips together again.

This time, Gerard wasn’t holding back and neither was Frank and it felt like their lips were meant to be together. That this is how they were supposed to spend their evening together—making out, and Frank was probably delusional, but he didn’t care. He felt free, just by kissing Gerard, and he wanted their kiss to go on forever.

Of course, the kiss didn’t, because as soon as Frank made little noises, Gerard backed off. Gerard’s cheeks were flushed, along with Frank’s, and Frank was sure that he could feel Gerard’s erection pressed against his—more of a reason they should touch each other.

“Please,” Frank whimpered, “touch me—please, Gerard?”

Gerard took a deep breath, his hand slowly going from Frank’s hip to his clothed erection, and gently rubbed him through his pants—it wasn’t what Frank wanted, but it was something. However, the rubbing became stroking, and Frank’s hips bucked towards the friction.

Gerard’s free hand lifted Frank’s shirt up to his armpits, and he started kissing from Frank’s chest, around his nipples, and licking down his belly, around his belly button, and then back up to his neck. Gerard was careful not to leave any hickeys, but he nipped and licked Frank’s neck, causing Frank’s knees to tremble from the pleasure.

Gerard unbuttoned Frank’s pants and pulling his boxers down, getting his cock out. Frank gasped when he felt the bare contact, and let out a shaky moan when Gerard thumbed the slit, getting Frank closer to the edge than he’d like to admit. Gerard had some magical powers, or something, because Frank wouldn’t be this close so soon. Gerard would thumb the slit, stroking him so good, and at a fast pace, and it was just so good.

Gerard licked his way back up to Frank’s lips, biting on Frank’s lip, and then their lips began smacking against each other. Frank’s moans filled the room as he was closer to coming, and it felt like a punch in the gut when he finally did. It left him feeling dizzy and so good, like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Frank looked down at Gerard, and he saw that Gerard was making an impressive tent in his jeans. Frank got off of Gerard, adjusted himself, and basically tearing Gerard’s jeans and boxers off to get his cock out. Frank spat onto his hands, getting Gerard’s cock slick as Frank admired how thick it is. Frank licked his lips and dipped his head down, wrapping his lips around the head, and licking the slit.

Frank set a teasing pace, getting Gerard all worked up, and needy as Gerard would always make him. Frank locked eyes with Gerard, noticing how flushed his cheeks are, and how he sucked his lip into his mouth, and he was clenching the couch arm rests, trying not to thrust into Frank’s mouth—but he wanted Gerard to fuck his mouth, and without pulling off to tell him, Frank raised Gerard’s  hips.

Gerard soon caught on, his hands flying to Frank’s hair, and began thrusting in and out of Frank’s mouth—at first a slow, but then Frank raised Gerard’s hips again, telling him it was okay. Frank probably wouldn’t admit that he gagged around Gerard’s cock—but it was good, sucking cock always made him feel good because he was the one making the person needy and wanting more. However, when Gerard hit the back of Frank’s throat and came, Frank didn’t have a choice—it was either swallow or choke, and Frank chose the first one.

“Oh my god—Frank, you’re so fucking hot,” Gerard said.

“So, uh, that happened,” Frank said, his voice wrecked.

“Did you not—”

“I wanted it, Gerard,” Frank said. “God, you have a magical touch or something—you also have a nice cock.”

Gerard chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so weird,” he said.

“Eh, you like me,” Frank said. “I can either do one of two things—I can ask my mom to let me stay a little longer and we order take out, or I can go home and by all by my lone self. Choose for me.”

“I like the first one. But you have to do your homework while you’re here before we order food,” Gerard told him. “I’ll help you, if you need me to.”

“It’s not just art,” Frank told him. “I have Algebra 2.”

“Ugh, good luck on that—I suck at math.”

“You also suck at a lot of other things,” Frank said, blushing slightly.

“Shut up, text your mom and go to your work.”

“Yes, Dad,” Frank sighed, getting up.

 _Staying at a friend’s house for a few. Love you,_ he texted.

Frank spread his things out on the table, listening to Gerard order food. “Yo! I’m vegetarian,” he called out, hearing Gerard sigh. “Shut up, you big baby,” Frank muttered under his breath.

Frank got started on his homework—almost falling asleep a couple times until Gerard woke him up. By the time food came, Frank was finished with all his work—with Gerard’s help, of course.

“Choose a movie,” Gerard told him, separating all the food.

Frank chose some zombie movie and Gerard clapped happily at what Frank picked up. “It’s a good movie,” Gerard said, already stuffing his mouth with noodles.

And that was the exact moment Frank realized how deep in shit he was. He _really_ liked Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> Comments??  
> Requests?


	5. The One Where Gerard is an Asshole and Frank Sees a Black Dot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank goes to the doctor!! the DOCTOR FINDS SOMETHING  
> (p.s happy thnxgiving)

The doctor’s office was unbearably white, the doctor’s voices were loud, or if it was a female doctor, her voice was like a mouse. Frank was just on edge—he kept bobbing his knee or pulling out his phone to check the time or if he had any messages. After Frank’s and Gerard’s little ‘discussion’, they exchanged numbers, and promised to message each other.

Frank was meaning to text him—he just hasn’t had time…

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. “Hi, I’m Doctor O’Neil,” he said, “and you’re Frank.” Dr. O’Neil shook hands with Frank and smiled.

“Yeah,” Frank said, chuckled nervously.

“So can you tell me what’s going on?” the doctor asked.

“There’s just something weird going on with my body,” Frank told him. “I always get sick, and I’m just so tired, and my, uh, chest hurts. I pee, a lot, um—”

“If you were female, I’d ask if you were pregnant,” the doctor joked.

“Well, I can assure you, I am very much male.” Frank chuckled, picking at his nails as he tried to contain his nerves.

“Well, I’ve got a few questions,” Dr. O’Neil said.

“Go ahead,” Frank told him.

“Are you sexually active?”

“Yes.”

“When was the last time you had sex?” O’Neil started taking notes and starting up the computer.

“Ah, like earlier this month?—Like around the first or second week.” Frank shrugged, racking his brain to see what the day was.

“Alright, well, I’ll take some tests and we’ll do an exam,” O’Neil told him, grabbing a urine cup. “Just pee in here—there’s a thing in the bathroom, stick it in there, and come back so we can do the exam.”

Frank sighed and went to the bathroom to use the bathroom. After Frank was done, he walked back into the room, stripping off and into the gown that was on the table. Frank’s nerves were on edge as he waited for the doctor, and as cute as the doctor was—Frank did not want the doctor looking at his dick or ass.

Frank felt his phone buzz and he looked at it, realizing it was Jamia.

_Where’s my slut? ):_

Frank chuckled and texted, _finally at the doctor_

It was a few minutes before he got another text. _Does he kno ur a slut_

 _Shut up_ , Frank texted back as the doctor came in and he put the phone away.

“Alright, well, let’s do the exam.” Dr. O’Neil got out his gloves and came close to Frank, having him spread his thighs. “Ever had an exam before?”

“No,” Frank said, biting his lip. “Does it hurt?”

“No, right now I’m going to check your penis,” he said. “And then the anus, as those shouldn’t hurt as long as you relax.”

Frank nodded and let the doctor touch him, making sure that he was okay. The doctor was making side conversation with him—trying to distract Frank from being uncomfortable, but that seemed to be impossible because there’s someone looking at his junk that wasn’t in a sexual way.

“Alright, your penis looks okay—no bacteria or bumps, but with a swab I’m about to do, it’ll do a deeper exam,” he said, warning Frank as he swabbed Frank’s penis. “Now, here’s the exam, just relax.”

The doctor lifted Frank’s gown to begin the exam. It felt weird to have a doctor prod down there, like when Frank was being prepped for sex, it wasn’t awkward—well, not all the way awkward like this—and having a doctor just eyeing him and stick something up his ass, it weird.

“Um,” the doctor coughed, “were…were you born a boy?”

“O-of course—why is there something wrong?” With the way the doctor’s attitude was, it started making Frank panic. What was wrong down there?

“Well, we’re going to have to do a ultrasound—”

“But isn’t that for—”

“Just relax, I’ll be right back,” the doctor told him, exiting the room.

Frank’s nerves were on edge once again—how could he stay ‘calm’ when there was something obviously wrong with him! What if it was an STD? Why would he trust Gerard against his own self?—He should’ve worn a damn condom!

Fuck, he was so _stupid_!

It took a few minutes until they had moved him to a room that had the ultrasound equipment. They set him up and squirted some jell onto his stomach, to rub _something_ on his stomach, and when he heard a heartbeat, he assumed that it was his until—

“Sir, is that…” the female nurse trialed off.

Doctor O’Neil cleared his throat again, and squinting his eyes at the machine as he tried getting a better look at _whateve_ r was on the screen. “I think you are right, Miranda,” he said.

“What is it?” Frank asked, trying to look but they pushed him down. “What is on the screen?!”

“So, uh, it appears that you are pregnant—”

“Don’t fuck with me,” Frank spat. “I’m a guy—I don’t have a vagina or ovaries.”

“Well, uh—this heartbeat you hear, isn’t yours,” the nurse said. “It’s the baby’s, and it looks like you’re about four weeks.”

“Stop—is this some kind of sick joke?”

“Sir, it’s not—we thought so, too, but it’s clearly a baby in there.” Miranda seemed very on nerve with this, but also like he was some kind of science experiment. “That black dot in there, that’s your baby,” she said, pointing to that black dot.

Frank let out a shaky breath, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes—he wasn’t going to let them. This has got to be a cruel joke. “No, you guys are lying to me! Boys can’t have babies—it’s logical.”

“Well, apparently, you can—you’re a carrier.” The doctor printed out the ultrasound pictures and handed them to Frank. “Considering you’re a boy and you have no vagina, there’s an option of abortion.”

“I-I—”

“You still have time to decide,” Miranda told Frank. “Don’t let anyone’s opinions affect _your_ choice, Frank—this is your body, no one else’s.”

“What if I wanted to keep it?—How will it…come out?”

“We’d have to do an operation—a C-section,” O’Neil said.

“Just…just give me time, please?” Frank said.

“Of course, just…take your time,” they both said.

“Okay, thanks.” Frank took a deep breath when they walked out and got dressed. Frank couldn’t help but look at the picture over and over again—there was no mistaking it now. But how—how can a male be pregnant? He was born a boy—there’s no doubt about that _at all_. What was worse is that he’s seventeen. This is his last year at school—how could he do this?

Frank walked into the waiting room where he saw his mom reading magazines. His mom looked up and smiled, but her smile dropped immediately after seeing Frank’s sad smile.

“Oh, Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked when Frank came closer.

“Let’s…let’s go to the car,” Frank said, holding back tears. “I’ll explain there.”

Frank’s mom asked what was wrong as soon as they got into the car. “Okay, Baby, tell mom what’s wrong,” she said, pushing Frank to tell him what was wrong.

“You’re…you’re not gonna believe me, Ma,” he said. “But try—I’m telling the truth, okay?”

Frank’s mom nodded slowly. “Go ahead,” she said.

“I’m pregnant—before you say anything!” Frank said when she seen his mom’s mouth open. “I didn’t believe it at first. Yes, I’m sexually active. Yes, I have…--”

“Just…get to the point,” she said.

“I am, uh, four weeks,” he said. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with…this _baby_ in my stomach.”

“Well, it’s your baby—you decide,” his mom told him. “I can’t decide for you, Honey, that’s your decision.”

“That’s what the doctor’s told me,” he mumbled.

“It’s true—it’s your body, don’t let anyone tell you on what to do,” Linda said. “It’s all up to you, no one else. I know that’s a big decision on your part, Baby, but I can’t decide for you—I can’t because it’s not _me_.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Mom—I’m only seventeen.” Frank said, tears falling from his eyes. “I’m still in school—It’s the beginning of the school year.”

“I know, Baby,” Linda said. “I know that it’s hard and that this is just all on you, but I can’t…I can’t help you with your decision.” Linda started sobbing when she realized how hard this is for her son. “Do you know the father?”

Frank’s stomach began twisting in knots when those words came out. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Do…do I know him?” Linda asked, noticing her son’s distress.

“No,” he said, looking at his mother. “You…you can’t tell anyone.”

“Baby, who is it?”

“It’s a long, long story—let me finish before I can tell you,” he begged.

“How worse can it get?”

That was an understatement because as soon as he told everything, Linda’s stomach dropped and she misunderstood Frank. She thought his teacher slept with him after knowing Frank was his student—this momma was ready to beat ass, but no, Frank re-explained everything. It wasn’t that bad—it would be bad if they slept together after knowing they were student and teacher.

“Shit, Frank—how…how are you going to tell him?” she asked.

“I haven’t figured that out yet,” Frank told her. “Can you take me to school? Please?”

“If you want,” Linda said.

The drive was quiet besides their sniffling and deep sighs, it tore Linda apart because her baby was having a baby—who probably didn’t want it, but she wasn’t going to put her opinion out there because she knew damn well that Frank loved her, that whatever she said was going to affect him, it wasn’t fair. It was all up to Frank, honestly, and maybe the dad.

 

Frank arrived at school, noticing it was lunch, but he felt too sick to even eat. It wasn’t the morning sickness—it was how upset he was. Frank knew that Gerard didn’t have a class this period because it was his lunch, too, and Frank decided to pay a visit.

Frank walked to the classroom, knocking on the door before walking in. Gerard smiled—but just like his mom, his smile faded. “Frank, what’s wrong—Your friend, Jamia told me that you were at the doctor’s,” he said.

“Well, you’re probably not going to believe me,” Frank said, sighing greatly. “At first, my mom didn’t either—I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t.”

“Just tell me, Sweetie,” Gerard said, getting Frank a seat.

“So, I was at the doctor’s, and they made me do an exam and an ultrasound.”

“But isn’t ultrasounds—”

“Let me finish, please,” Frank said and Gerard nodded. “Apparently, I’m pregnant.”

Gerard’s facial expression changed from worried to angry—maybe pissed, even. “Stop fucking with me, Frank,” Gerard spat. “You’re a fucking boy—You don’t have a fucking vagina.”

“Please, please believe me—look, Gerard,” Frank said, pulling out the ultrasound pictures. “That black dot—that’s our baby, Gerard. That’s our baby, right there!— _Please_ believe me.”

“That’s ours?” Gerard asked, still scowling at Frank.

“Yes,” Frank said wretchedly. “That black dot is our baby—we’re having a baby.”

Gerard plucked the image away from Frank, scowling at the picture until his face softened. “This is some joke, right?” he asked.

“No—hell, I wish it was. I’m scared shitless, Gerard—I’m seventeen and pregnant, what’s worse is I’m a guy! It’s gonna come out of my ass or stomach.”

Gerard crackled. “That’s a funny image—Nice job with Photoshop, Baby,” he said.

“Give it here if you’re not gonna believe me.” Gerard handed back the picture. “I am pregnant—I am! This is our baby but I can easily make it _my_ baby or _no baby_ at all.”

“You’ll abort it?—If I don’t believe you?”

“Yes,” Frank snapped.

“It’s not logical, Frank!—You’re a boy, you have a dick and asshole. There’s no vagina!”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“I would sure hope so,” Gerard sighed.

“I can’t explain it anymore, if you’re not going to believe me—fine.” Frank put the picture back into his pocket. “I’m four weeks, I guess.” Frank looked at his stomach and it growled.

“Are you hungry?—here, have this,” Gerard said, giving Frank a breakfast bar.

“Thanks,” Frank said, eating it. “I actually am, please believe me—I can’t do this on my own.”

“You’re not fucking with me?”

“No, I’m not,” Frank told him, stroking his non-existent baby bump but still knowing there’s a baby in there. “We made a baby—it’s in here.”

Gerard looked towards the door, noting it was closed, along with the blinds of the windows, and leaned down to kiss Frank’s lips. “As much as this is all fucked-up, I’ll try and be here for you. I still think you’re fucking with me, if I’m honest because I don’t know how a guy can have a baby. It’s not sane, Frank—Are you sure?”

“If you say ‘are you sure’ one more time, I will leave your ass,” Frank scolded. “I know I am.”

“Okay.” Gerard pressed a kiss one more time and then the bell rang.

“I’ll come by your house later, okay?—We’ll discuss more later.”

Gerard nodded and Frank walked out of the room, continuing the next class.

 _I have something to tell you,_ Frank texted Jamia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS?  
> REQUESTS!!!!


	6. Jamia is the (Secretly) Baby Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is sort of a fluffy/smut/emotional thing in this chapter. i hope you like!  
> im still accepting requests!
> 
> ~~im working on one for jatty!  
> check her out :D

Jamia and Frank sat on the school’s steps, waiting for Frank’s mom. “So, let me get this straight,” she said, sighing deeply, “you’re a boy and you’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” Frank said for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. “I’m pregnant—Keep your voice down, though!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jamia told him. “I just— _How_? How the hell are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Frank sighed.

“But you don’t have a coochie,” she told him, brows furrowed. “You got a dick—a tiny dick!”

Frank rolled his eyes. “I do not have a tiny dick, J.”

“Mm, say what you will—maybe I’ll go ask that hunk of a teacher.” Jamia chuckled as Frank blushed and rolled his eyes again. “Have you talked to Mr. Way about Lindsey?”

“No, I keep forgetting,” Frank said. “When I was over there, I didn’t see any pictures.”

“Don’t mean shit, Frankie—would you keep your ex-partner’s photos on your wall?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Exactly!—You wouldn’t because it’d be weird,” she added because of Frank’s silence.

“I guess,” he said. “Do you wanna see the ultrasound pictures?”

Jamia broke out into a smile. “Yes!” she squealed.

Jamia snatched the pictures out of Frank’s hands and gawked at it, a smile consuming her face, and she kept making cooing noises. Frank could’ve sworn she was tearing up at the little dot that was inside him. It was surprising her that there was a baby inside of Frank—that little thing was made between her best friend and Art teacher.

“This…this baby is yours?” she asked, her voice so soft and her eyes were still locked on the picture.

“Yes,” Frank said, smiling and trying not to tear up. “That baby is mine and Gerard’s.”

“Can I be the baby daddy, Frankie?” Jamia started tearing up at the fact that Frank made a life with Gerard—and although they weren’t married, Jamia knew deep down that Gerard would love and take care of this baby.

Frank chuckled. “I don’t know,” he said, “I think Gerard will fight you for it.”

“Deal,” she said, poking Frank’s cheeks.

XXX

The entire time Jamia was over at Frank’s house it was video games, Gerard, and the baby, and as much as Frank loved his crazy best friend, it was annoying hearing the same things over and over again, and he knew for the next nine months that’s all it’s going to be.

When Jamia left, Frank walked over to Gerard’s house—they still needed to talk about everything and how things are going to work in this really weird situation. Yes, Frank was worried, and yes, Frank didn’t know that boys could have babies—and yes, Frank did want this baby. But he was so scared that something could go wrong, but he had to not keep that mindset, and he had to be positive to have a happy and healthy pregnant.

Shit, that was _still_ weird to say.

Frank knocked on Gerard’s door, and waited for him to answer. It was only seconds later when Gerard did answer the door, there was a beer in his hand, and another guy in the back…

What?

“Um, c-can I come in?” Frank asked, his eyes locked on the guy in the back.

“Oh! Yeah, sure—sorry, I totally forgot you were coming over,” Gerard said, ushering Frank inside.

“Yeah, we needed to have a little _discussion_ —remember, it’s about, uh, our future?”

“Yeah,” Gerard said, sighing. “Real quick, though—this is Mikey, my brother.”

“Hey,” Frank said, shaking Mikey’s hand. “I’m Frank.”

“Yo,” Mikey said. “I’m actually leaving—I’ll talk to you later, Gee.”

“Bye, Mikey,” Gerard followed him to the door, hugging him, and walking back over to Frank.

Gerard sat down near Frank, watching Frank brush his thumb over the ultrasound pictures and sighing. They weren’t ready for this baby, but neither of them wanted to have an abortion—Frank was ify on the case, but Gerard promised to be there. If Gerard was going to be there and help, why should he abort the baby? It wouldn’t be fair, would it?—No, Gerard also made this baby, too. It wasn’t Frank who self-produced, making this baby all on his own.

“Do you even want this baby?” Frank asked, Frank met Gerard’s gaze. “I don’t want to force something on us if were not ready—this is my last year in school, and you’re an actual teacher, not some substitute teacher now.”

“Baby, we made a life together, and I want this—sure I’m young and so are you, and I know you’re about to go to college, or whatever, but I am always going to be here for you and our little creation,” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s lips and pulling away, touching Frank’s stomach. “This person in there—that’s ours, we made that baby.”

“I get that, but you see all these shows where the other person leaves the baby—” Frank tried.

“Baby, it ain’t going to be like that, I promise.” Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair, trying to sooth his worried thoughts. “I’m not going to give up on us.”

“How are we going to do this?”

“We’ll take it a step at a time,” Gerard said, “we have nine months until that baby is done baking right now—let’s focus on _now_ , not then.”

“Jamia wants to be that baby daddy,” Frank said, trying to make the conversation chipper. “She’ll even fight you for it, she says.”

Gerard rolled his sleeves up, showing his barely-there muscles. “I think my guns are better than hers—I’m sure I’d win,” Gerard said, kissing his ‘muscles’.

“You’re weak,” Frank told him. “One time, she won an arm wrestle contest between these two beef heads at our school.”

“Beef heads? That’s new,” Gerard said. “You know what I realized?”

“Hm?” Frank said.

“You were jealous before you knew who Mikey was,” Gerard said, smirking a little bit. “It’s really hot when you’re jealous.”

“Don’t go popping a boner,” Frank said, giggling a little.

“Too late,” Gerard said, grabbing Frank’s hand and placing it over his crotch. “Baby, you get me hard.”

“What do you want me to do?” Frank asked, slowly stroking Gerard through his pants.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Gerard said, popping his jeans button and getting his cock out. “Fuck, this is what you make me do.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hips so he was in his lap, their lips together and tongues tangled, soft noises from their mouths as pleasure became too much is exactly where Gerard wanted to be—Frank had no complaints, either.

“Please,” Frank said, grinding their hips together as he was shaking with need. “I need your cock.”

Gerard easily picked Frank up, taking him to the bedroom, and gently lying him down. Gerard slid Frank’s shirt up and off of him, then his pants and boxers to leave him completely naked. Frank bit his lip as the chill startled him, and he looked at Gerard—his eyes filled with lust as he eyed Frank’s body and he stared at him as he stroked his cock.

Gerard put a pillow underneath Frank, lifting his bottom up, and leaving his legs spread for Gerard’s liking. Gerard’s hands spread his legs further apart, getting between them to thumb at Frank’s entrance. Gerard’s lips locked with Frank’s as he kept teasing Frank’s lower half with his touches.

Gerard’s lips left Frank’s, his lips making a path from his neck to his nipples, suckling each one into his mouth—getting the bud hard enough to roll between his teeth, and then he traveled around Frank’s navel, mouthing around his cock, kissing the slit before going further…and further.

Frank gasped when he felt Gerard’s tongue on his hole, licking around the muscle, going up and down his hole. Gerard spread Frank’s legs wide, almost crushing Frank in half. Gerard went back to eating Frank out, licking and nipping at his taint. His nose buried under Frank’s balls, occasionally sucking them into his mouth but to only go back to Frank’s ass.

Frank was a moaning mess, his lips wide open, his hands in Gerard’s hair—holding tight enough to hurt Gerard’s head, but he couldn’t care because Frank’s hot when he’s a mess in bed. Frank couldn’t form words from all this pleasure, all he could do is curse and moan as he felt his upcoming orgasm, but somehow Gerard knew and pulled away.

“You taste so good, Baby,” Gerard moaned, sticking two slick fingers inside Frank, pumping them in and out. “Fuck, you got such a perfect ass and cock.”

Frank was almost sobbing from the pleasure—he needed more, but it almost felt unbearable to get more, it was an internal war. Fuck, this felt so good. “Please,” Frank begged.

“What is it, Baby? What do you want?” Gerard asked, smirking as he thrusted his fingers in faster, pressing onto Frank’s spot without moving.

Frank’s breathing was heavy as he said, “Please put your tongue back in my ass. Please—I need it.”

Frank moaned loudly as he felt the slick feeling against his ass, the tongue going around his hole, and now going in—deep, fuck this was too much. Frank’s thighs were trembling as his approaching orgasm came closer but each time Frank felt like he was going to come, Gerard would pull away except for the fingers in his ass.

Gerard flipped Frank over, his ass in the air as Gerard admired it. Gerard pulled his fingers out and walked over to the drawer—leaving Frank empty and filled with need. Gerard got out his favorite vibrator, slicking it with lube, and putting inside Frank while it was on its lowest setting.

Frank let out a silent scream, his eyes blown wide and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. Gerard pumped the vibrator in and out, getting it to rest on Frank’s prostate. Gerard turned the vibrator up, loving the way it made Frank tremble and moan, and stutter out curse words, and as a way to not let him come quickly, Gerard put a cock ring on Frank, loving the way he whined.

“Suck my cock,” Gerard said, grabbing Frank’s hair and leading him off the bed. Frank got down on his knees, his mouth red and wet—just waiting for Gerard’s cock. Frank’s hair was a tangled mess, his body was red, and sweaty, and he was still trembling from being stimulated and not being able to come.

“Fucking choke on my cock, Frank,” Gerard seethed as Frank slowly took his length in his mouth. “Fuck, Baby—you feel so good, oh god.”

Frank grabbed the base, stroking it as he bobbed his head up and down, his lips tight as he sucked. Gerard pushed Frank’s hands off, grabbing more hair, and started thrusting his cock in and out of Frank—ignoring how Frank did an occasional gag. Frank looked up through watery eyes and their eyes met, and Frank moaned at the sight of Gerard. Gerard’s mouth was hanging open and he was sweaty, his hair sticking to his face, and he let a moan or a curse.

Gerard pushed Frank far down on his cock, making him gag, and didn’t let up. Frank tapped his thighs, trying to get him to let him go—to _breath_ , maybe, but he secretly liked this side of Gerard. The dominate side was fucking hot, and it felt painful that he couldn’t come, shit.

“Fuck, Baby, your mouth is fucking sinful—” Gerard moaned as he shot his come deep down Frank’s throat, making Frank choke at first. Frank pulled off, some of this come on his lower lip, and the moan Gerard let out was enough to get Frank to whimper as the pressure between his legs was almost too much.

Frank was yanked up, pushed on the bed, and his legs thrown open as Gerard yanked the vibrator out of his ass. Gerard sucked on Frank’s balls and then traveled down to Frank’s hole, licking around and inside of the muscle. Frank’s body tried getting away from the pleasure but wanting so much more, and Gerard threw off the cock ring. Gerard’s hand started stroking Frank as he kept eating his ass, and finally Frank let out a choked moan and came all over himself.

“Fuck,” Frank said, he felt numb and he cracked an eye open, looking down at Gerard who smirked.

Gerard chuckled, getting on the bed with Frank and laid near him. Gerard reached over to his nightstand to get tissues to clean themselves up. Gerard cleaned Frank up as Frank felt so numb because of his orgasm. Frank smiled and hummed when the blankets were wrapped around them both.

“Gee?” Frank asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, Baby?—What’s up?” Gerard asked.

“Were you married before?” Frank dared to look up at Gerard, searching his fingers for a ring but only finding a difference between the color of his skin from the ring.

“Yes,” Gerard said. “I was _young_ —I thought I was in love with her.”

“How long ago was it?”

Gerard hummed, trying to think. “Uh, I think like, three years ago?—We had been together since high school, stayed together during college, and we thought we loved each other. We got married after the graduation, and when we moved in together, it was nothing but fights.” Gerard sighed. “The miscarriage is what broke us apart. I was ready and so was she and everything seemed so _normal_ , but one day it just happened. I don’t know why it happened, but it did,” Gerard said, his voice waving.

“I’m sorry, you don’t—” Frank tried; he wanted to say that Gerard didn’t have to tell him anything.

“It’s okay, Baby,” Gerard said. “I’m fine now, though—we’re over it. She’s realized who her true self is, along with me.”

“She slept with my friend,” Frank said.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “What?!” he said.

“Yeah, she slept with Jamia,” Frank chuckled. “It was like during the summer, or something—I don’t know.”

Gerard scrunched his nose. “Gross,” he said.

Gerard and Frank kept telling stories from their past until Frank’s father came into the topic; it became an awkward silence as Frank fought from saying anything. He wanted to tell Gerard but it was still a wound that Frank would hurt from, but if Gerard was going to be in his life, then he would need to know what has happened with Frank in the past.

“I’m sorry—” Gerard tried.

“No, no, it’s just,” Frank took a deep breath, “my dad left. We don’t know where he went—my mom divorced him and he just left, without warning, and I haven’t seen him in, damn, four years? My mom hasn’t been the same since but she’s trying.”

“There hasn’t been any contact?”

“No—not even a phone call,” Frank said. “I miss him but at the same time I don’t—he left us, why should I keep yearning to see my father?”

“Well, because he’s your father?—if mine left, I would miss him,” Gerard told him, kissing his nose.

“I don’t know,” Frank sighed. “Can we go shower and watch a movie?”

“Sure thing,” Gerard said, holding Frank’s hand as they went into the bathroom to shower.

They got undressed and before Frank could get in, he observed Gerard’s body but he stopped when he seen burn marks on his thigh, they weren’t new—it was obvious they were old, and he wanted to say something but that was sort of personal. Frank knew Gerard would come around sooner or later, and he got into the shower anyway.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?  
> requests??
> 
> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


	7. Lindsey Comes Into This Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to upload this but on wednesday i was at a concert. i went to go see panic at the disco, and it was AMAZING, and i was so tired, and the next day i had school so i had to do school work. i'm sorry it's short but this chapter is just a filler, and now the chapters match up with the weeks he's at. :DDDD

Frank sighed as Gerard had pulled up to his parents’ house, and they both knew it was time to tell the Way parents. Frank had never met Gerard’s parents, he didn’t know how to act, or dress, or do—his anxiety wanting to make him sick, he didn’t know what to do with himself. What made it all worse was the fact that Gerard’s parents didn’t know he was gay…

Today was a nice surprise for both his parents—a pregnant boy and the whole ‘I’m gay, mom’ thing.

They walked towards the door together, hand in hand, as Gerard’s free hand knocked. A blonde woman opened the door, letting them in and ushering them into the living room where Frank saw Mikey and—he guessed—their dad. Mikey looked up and half-smiled at Frank.

“So, uh—” Gerard tried to clear his throat, sitting down beside Frank, “I have something to tell you. I, um, hope you’ll be okay with it—”

“Baby, we know you’re gay,” Gerard’s mom laughed. “Hell, we knew since you were fifteen.”

“Oh,” Gerard muttered. “That’s not all, though.”

Gerard’s mom had raised her eyebrow, eyeing Frank and then back at her son. “I take it this is your boyfriend?” she asked, pointing to Frank.

“Yes, but, Mom, there’s more than that and it’s really complicated,” Gerard told her. “So, please, take a seat and let me finish.” Gerard’s mom sat down at stared at her soon worried for the next few words. “So, uh, this is Frank,” he told her, patting Frank’s shoulder, “and he’s pregnant.

It felt like the entire room went quiet; even Mikey’s tiny slurping came to a halt. Gerard’s mom’s mouth was hanging open and his dad had turned the TV off to look at his insane son, now. Frank felt the need to bolt out of that room because the awkwardness was too much for him.

“Gerard Arthur Way, don’t you lie to me!” Gerard’s mom said, scolding her son. “You know damn well what happened last time with Linds.”

“Oh, Mom, don’t call her Linds,” Gerard groaned. “We’ve moved on from that—She’s a lesbian now! Shit, she doesn’t even think about that anymore.”

“Then why are you lying about this?!”

“I’m not! Mom, Frank really is, and as much as I didn’t want to believe it, it’s happening. You can easily be erased from the picture if you want to be a dick,” Gerard warned. “Yes, Frank was born a boy—full male—and somehow, me and Frank made a life. That little sack, or whatever it’s called, is mine and Frank’s life. God, Mom, I’m going to be a father.”

“Ma’am, if you want, I can show you the ultrasound pictures,” Frank offered quietly.

“You can call me Donna,” she said.

“Do you want to see the pictures, Donna?” Frank asked. Donna nodded and Frank handed the pictures over, letting her take as much time as she wanted to look at the picture, letting her get a glance of her grandchild.

“Don…” Donna whimpered at her husband, getting his attention to give him the pictures. “It’s true. _Our_ baby is having a baby!” she chuckled tearfully.

“Donna, these boys are lying! Are you serious?” Don grumbled. “Frank, you’re a boy and you’re pregnant?—Do you think we’re stupid?”

“No, Sir, I was surprised, too, but I am pregnant.” Frank said, now pointing to the black dot in the picture. “Right there is your grandchild, Sir, and as much as this is against science or whatever, it’s true. I’m seven weeks now.”

“This is bullshit,” Don complained again, handing the pictures back to whomever. “You’re not pregnant, Frank.”

Frank let out a long sigh. “Yes, I am.”

“How, how in the world are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know. There’s an embryo growing inside of me,” Frank said. “I pee like crazy, I puke and puke, and I’m tired, Sir. I used to love to eat; now it feels like a chore, and it just _sucks_. As much as you don’t believe, and _I’d like you to_ , fine, but inside me there is a baby growing that your son and I made.”

“You were never one of those, uh, she-males?” Don said, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s an offensive word, but no,” Frank told him. “I’ve always been a dude.”

Don grumbled something Frank couldn’t pick up until Gerard snapped, ushering Frank up, trying to get out of the house but was stopped by Donna. Donna pulled the boys into the kitchen, sitting them down with a sad look on her face.

“Gerard, don’t…don’t get mad at your father for this, please,” she begged. “He’s a guy, how is he supposed to know you’re not messing with him?”

“Mom, well maybe if he listened for a goddamn second and didn’t—” Gerard tried.

“What was your reaction?” she asked, a painful look on her face. “Did you believe him at first? I seriously doubt you did.”

“Okay, fine—I didn’t but eventually I did! After I saw the pictures,” Gerard said.

“Yes, after—exactly, but give him time.” Donna rubbed her hand over Gerard’s, trying to calm him down. “Sweetie, you have to realize that your dad is different. He may be _okay_ with you being gay and in a relationship with Frank, but right now he thinks you’re lying to him.”

“Well, he doesn’t have to believe or be in the baby’s life, then,” he said, folding his arms.

“You can’t do that to him,” Donna said.

“I can—”

Frank cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. “Last time I checked, I’m the one pregnant with this baby. Gerard, get your head out of your ass and realize that it’s not just _yours_. It’s also _mine_ , so I have a say.”

“Where did you guys meet?” Donna asked.

Gerard’s cheeks turned red as he tried coming up with a story but ended up failing and saying, “A club.”

“You guys…” she trailed off. “You guys had sex before you got together?”

“Yes,” Gerard said.

“He seems awful young,” Donna said, eyeing Frank.

“I’m seventeen.” Frank dared to look up at Donna, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping at her son’s horrible mistake. “I, uh, lied and had a fake ID to get in, and me and Gerard, um…y’know.”

“You realize this is illegal?” she asked.

“I turn eighteen in October,” he offered. “Plus, I didn’t know he was ten years older than me then.”

“Heh, what’s worse is—” Gerard tried.

“No, Gerard—!” Frank interrupted.

“I’m his teacher,” Gerard blurted.

Donna seemed to have choked on her words because her mouth opened and closed like a fish, her eyes wide, and she didn’t know what to say, or do. Gerard was in some deep shit—they both were if people found out who the dad was before Frank was eighteen and out of school. They could _both_ get into some serious trouble.

“Does Linds know?” Donna asked.

“I haven’t talked to her in, like, two weeks,” Gerard said. “She’s busy—she’s opening her own art shows.”

“I’ve always liked her,” Donna said.

“She slept with my best friend Jamia,” Frank told Donna.

“She’s gay?” Donna asked.

“Apparently, I don’t know.” Frank heard his phone beeping and he took it out, noticing right away that it was his mom. Frank excused himself and answered the phone.

“Yes?” he said.

 _“Where are you?”_ Linda asked.

“At Gerard’s parents’, we’re telling them—or at least we did,” he told her. “I’ll head home soon, though. I’ll be home around four, okay?”

_“Let me meet that Gerard, okay?—Also Jamia is looking for you.”_

“Okay, Mom,” Frank told her, “I love you. Bye.”

Frank got off the phone and went back to where Gerard was, sitting beside him and holding his hand. “We gotta leave soon,” Frank told Gerard. “I gotta be home by four—also, Jamia is looking for me.”

“Oh no, the true baby daddy,” Gerard chuckled, his eyes pretending to get wide. “Jamia can’t have my baby.” Gerard kissed Frank’s head and helped him up and said, “We gotta go. Love you, Mom.”

“Love you, too,” Donna said, walking them out of the house and into the car.

Gerard helped Frank into the car and then they began to drive. Gerard drove Frank to his house, wanting to spend a few more hours together. They had just begun making out until there was a knock on Gerard’s door.

“I’ll get it,” Gerard groaned, and went towards the door and opened it, his eyes going wide as he stared at who was in front of him. The girl Frank had seen a picture of by Jamia and Gerard, it was Lindsey, and she seemed happy to see Gerard.

“Linds?” Gerard said, ushering her inside. “How are you?!”

“I’m good,” Lindsey sat her stuff down and took off her jacket, hanging them up. “Who are you?” she asked Frank.

“I’m Frank,” he told her, shaking her hands.

“I hear you’re the pregnant boy,” she accused. “Your brother told me, Gee. You went to go to your parents today, I see.”

“Why is Mikey still texting you?” Gerard asked, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know, Babe,” Lindsey told him, patting the couch down. “How far along are you, Frank?”

“Seven weeks,” he mumbled. “I have a tiny, tiny bump now.”

“Let me see the ultrasound pictures?” she told him.

Frank handed her the pictures, pointing to the dot of where the baby is at. “I didn’t believe the doctors at first until I seen those. Gerard’s dad didn’t believe me at all, but his mom did.”

“Donna is down to Earth, Don…not so much,” Lindsey said, thumbing the picture and handing it back. “I take it you have a doctor appointment soon?”

“Yeah, it’s to get me on vitamins and stuff,” Frank told her smiling. “At first, I didn’t know if I wanted this baby because it would overtake my life, but then I got over it and realized I needed this human that me and Gerard made.”

“I want you to be careful, Frank.” Lindsey put her finger onto Frank’s stomach. “Protect yourself and the baby with all your life—do what the doctors tell you, even if you don’t like it, or the vitamins because even if they taste gross, please take them. It’ll help you so much…”

“I know, Lindsey, and I’m sorry for your—”

“Don’t, that was ages ago,” she sniffled.

“Okay, but you can be a part of this baby’s life too, if you want,” Frank offered. “A female influence besides mine and Gerard’s parents is a good thing too. You can teach it to do art. I hear you’re good at it.”

Lindsey smiled brightly. “Thank you,” she said.

Frank and Lindsey had started talking about the pregnancy, what his plans were, how old he is—which included a dirty stare at Gerard—and how she knew Jamia, their hook up, and everything. It made Frank feel loved, and he felt like Lindsey needed to be in his child’s life because she was here for Gerard, now for Frank, too. The more help with the baby was what he needed; he knew he couldn’t do this all by himself and Gerard.

Somehow, they were going to make this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Requests??? (still open!!)


	8. Wizard With a Nice Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these darn boys cant keep their wieners in check. tsk tsk.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> ****requests are still being accepted!!!!!!!!!

It’s always fun to wind up with your head cuddled the rim of the toilet as you puke your guts out. The smell, the leftover taste in your mouth of the vomit only makes it ten times worse, and the thin sweats making you feel awful. The entire pregnancy seemed to be like this for Frank, and if there was a day—or a few hours—that got him out of puking, able to eat, he’d feel okay.

“Baby, are you okay?” Linda asked, rubbing her hand up and down Frank’s back.

“I’m fine, Ma,” Frank said, wiping his mouth and re-brushing his teeth for what seemed to be the third time. “I think it’s this damn toothpaste makin’ me sick,” he added.

Linda chuckled. “When I was pregnant with you, I couldn’t stand the taste of mint— _anything_ , whether that was toothpaste or mint chocolate.”

“Ugh, I hate spending my days in the floor throwing up,” Frank complained. “Isn’t there like anti-nausea stuff?”

“No, by the twelfth week or so, you should be good—if you’re anything like me,” Linda said. “Don’t you have a doctor appointment today?”

Frank groaned, “Shit, you’re right—Gerard’s supposed to come get us. You’re coming, Ma.”

“You want me to come?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?” Frank asked. “This is your grandchild.”

“Who’s all going?”

“Well, Gerard, me, and you,” Frank told her, sending a quick message to Gerard.

 _On my way,_ Gerard sent back. _B there in 5_

“Gerard’s almost here,” Frank said. “You can also meet Gerard.”

XXX

Gerard smiled as Frank and his mom going into the car, Frank sitting in the passenger seat, and his mom in the back seat. “Hi, I’m Gerard,” Gerard greeted. “You must be Linda.”

Linda chuckled. “Yes,” she said, shaking hands with Gerard. “You seem older— _way_ older. Are you twenty-three?”

“Heh, I’m actually twenty-seven,” Gerard said, cringing as Linda had made a disgusted face.

“You—” Linda tried.

“Ma, he didn’t know how old I was, _please_ don’t,” Frank intervened, running his fingers through his hair, and huffing out a breath as he knew his mom was worried that he was in a relationship with a much older man. Many would say Gerard was a pedophile for being with Frank, but Frank didn’t see it like that, at all.

It wasn’t that Gerard loved Frank because he was underage or that he was pregnant with his child, it was because how Frank acted—mature for his age. It was the fact that Frank was handling this so well, but if Gerard was in Frank’s shoes, it’d be as if _Hell_ let loose. Gerard’d probably kill himself, or something equally tragic.

They arrived to the clinic and Frank went to go sign in, Gerard by his side. It was about fifteen minutes before they got called back. Linda kept making side comments about how attractive the nurse was, or how student so-and-so is.

“Ma, chill out,” Frank said, sending her a scowl as soon as the doctor came in with the ultrasound equipment. Frank pulled his shirt up, his nose scrunching at the gel that went on his stomach.

Frank felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest; he was excited but also nervous. It was just a checkup—but that meant more pictures and more discussion on what his plans were, and what vitamins he should take to make sure the baby is healthy.

Frank felt tears well up in his eyes as soon as he heard the heartbeat, and in the corner of his eye he could tell his mom was sobbing quietly. Gerard’s mouth was hung open; he looked happy and shocked at the same time. It was quite funny. However, the doctor just chuckled at Frank’s mom and boyfriend, and took a few pictures, handing them to Frank when they were printed out.

“Frank, we discussed about your options were,” Dr. O’Neil said. “Have you made a decision?”

“I’m…going to keep it,” Frank said. “I know it’s not ideal for me to be a pregnant seventeen year old boy, but this is what I want to do. Maybe some god, or fate, or _whatever_ decided this for me? What if I’m supposed to?”

“If that’s what you want, Frank, then okay,” the doctor said. “There’s many ways for this baby to be brought into this world, but if you change your mind—”

“I know,” Frank said. “I can do this. I have Gerard with me.”

“I assume Gerard is the father?” he said looking at Gerard.

“Yes,” both Frank and Gerard said at the same time.

“Nice to meet you—I’m Dr. O’Neil,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Gerard agreed.

“Alright, well that was all for today, Frank. I sent in some prescriptions into your local pharmacy. Please get as soon as possible,” the doctor told Frank.

Frank agreed, calling the pharmacy to make sure his prescriptions were in and ready. They told him he would have to wait until around four-thirty for them to be ready.

“Do you have to go back to school?” Frank asked Gerard.

“No,” Gerard told him, smiling a little bit.

“Good, I’m coming over,” Frank said.

Linda made a noise in the back of her throat. “Shouldn’t you ask me?” she said.

“Ma, may I go over to Gerard’s?” Frank asked.

Linda sighed and said, “Sure.”

XXX

By the time Frank reached Gerard’s house and were inside, Gerard’s mouth was instantly on his. Their lips locking and making smacking noises, their tongues fighting, and hands grabbing everywhere. Gerard’s hand was traveling down Frank’s stomach and to the front of his pants, rubbing him until he was hard and making whimpering noises. Gerard’s free hand was yanking Frank’s hair and the hand groping him was going at it fast.

They pulled away, both out of breath and their lips red and wet. Gerard dragged a finger over Frank’s bottom lip, and Frank sucked it in, swirling his tongue over the pad of his thumb.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Gerard whispered, starting to grind their hips together. “God, fuck, you’re so hot. I just wanna fuck you into next week.”

“Then do it,” Frank said, dragging Gerard to the bedroom, and then flopped on his back, spreading his legs wide for Gerard.

“I can’t,” Gerard told him, holding back from ravaging the boy. “I don’t wanna risk it, Baby. Fuck, you don’t realize how much I want to just fuck you until you can’t walk, but I can’t do that and risk our baby.”

“Ughhhhhhhh, _Gerard_ ,” Frank whined. “Then do something—please, my dick is gonna kill me.”

Gerard chuckled. “I doubt it,” he said. “I’ll suck you off, yeah?”

“I got an idea,” Frank said. Gerard raised an eyebrow and Frank said, “Eat me out while I suck your cock.”

Gerard yanked Frank’s and his pants off, and then came t-shirts. Gerard lies down, grabbing at Frank’s hips to get him on top of Gerard, and Frank’s ass was above Gerard’s face, it looked so good.  Gerard licked around Frank’s hole, and thumbed at it, making Frank cry out. Frank slowly wrapped his lips around Gerard’s cock, licking at the slit, and then going down the base, playing with his balls, as well.

Gerard stuck a finger along his tongue, starting to finger Frank and touch his prostate. Frank kept moaning and humming, sending vibrations to Gerard’s spine, and it felt so good Gerard had to pull away, making Frank whine at the loss of sensations.

Frank kept whining, even though the sensations came back, and it just felt too good. Frank fisted Gerard’s cock as he licked the slit, and played with his balls. Frank started cursing because of the sensations, only to be smacked on the ass.

“Watch your mouth,” Gerard said.

“Fuck,” Frank dared to say again, wanting smacked again.

And so it did—the pain turned to pleasure and it felt too damn good, and he felt like he was going to pass out, or maybe it was some dream where he  would wake up with a raging hard-on. He didn’t know, fuck it was almost too much, he was going to come so soon.

“Gonna come,” Frank warned,  then going back to sucking Gerard off, deep throating to get Gerard to come first.

Frank was actually the one to come first, and he came all over Gerard’s chest as Gerard’s tongue and fingers were still deep in his ass, causing overstimulation. Frank stood up with shaky legs, and then shoved Gerard’s cock back into his throat, going faster and sucking harder, until Frank felt his come hit his throat. Fuuuuck, that was nice.

“Goddamn, that was nice,” Frank said. “You’re a wizard with your tongue.”

Gerard chuckled and shook his head, going to the bathroom to get a clean cloth to clean them both up, and when he did, then they decided to fall asleep in each other’s arms, wanting nothing but physical loving contact.

“I love you,” Frank said before falling asleep with Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Requests?


	9. Mikey Finally Gives His Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's the f-slur, just warning you, if that triggers you in anyway.   
> also, im planning on writing something else (dont worry, keeping this going) and it'll be something you guys have read before from me, just a rewrite. also, i deleted some stories because they weren't getting updated, and i didn't plan to because they were too much for me. i tend to do a story, get side tracked, and then forget all about it. sorry.   
> anyway, im loving this story but i feel like if i keep going ill burn out, so MAYBE ill rewrite on of my stories. it was very popular, and i tend to do it over winter break (next week) if i have time--hopefully i do. :)
> 
> still accepting requests!

Frank woke up without Gerard beside him, almost like Gerard left him, even though Frank knew he was at Gerard’s house, and where would Gerard even go? If he did leave, why would he leave Frank at his house, alone? Frank knew he wouldn’t leave. However, when he fully woke up, he heard it clearly—Gerard was on the phone, snapping at whomever on the other end. Frank sighed, not wanting to eavesdrop on Gerard’s conversation, but he was curious.

“No, god, you’re _not_ understanding!—stop, okay? Goddamn,” Gerard yelled. “No, I will not watch my mouth. D—” Gerard was interrupted and he sighed. “Well, if you want to be in my life, you’d accept the choices I have made—where did that come from? So what? He’s my _boyfriend_ ,” he said.

 Oh, this was about Frank. Frank felt a little hurt that Gerard was talking to whomever about him, but Gerard was standing up for him. That was a good thing, wasn’t it?—Gerard obviously cares about Frank. However, Frank wanted to cry because Frank knew that he was the only one—besides Jamia—who knew Frank loved Gerard.

“If you don’t want to be in mine and Frank’s child’s life, then so be it. I can easily cut you out, understand that? I’ll only let—” Frank was trying to understand who Gerard was talking to, obviously it was a family member, right?—it couldn’t be Lindsey.

“You’re pissing me off—No, goodbye,” Gerard sighed heavily and hung the phone up, and Frank heard footsteps towards the bedroom.

Frank sat up, pretending to check his phone. “Hey,” he said when Gerard walked in. “Who were you talking to?”

“My dad,” Gerard said. “He called me up, then started yelling about how much of a fag and a liar I am. I don’t understand, Frank, how could he hate me? After everything I’ve done for him?”

“I…I don’t know,” Frank told him honestly. “I don’t think he hates you, he probably doesn’t agree to the choices you’re making—especially, uh, the baby.”

“He still doesn’t believe me,” Gerard pointed out. “He thinks I’m making all this shit up to get attention. I don’t like attention—that’s why I give no shits to kids who stay on their phones all period.”

“I understand, but how can we prove to him that I’m actually pregnant with your baby?”

“I have no idea,” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s forehead. “I think…I need to talk to Mikey.”

“Do you want me to—?” Frank tried, thinking Gerard wanted him to go home so he can have alone time with his brother.

“No, please stay here,” Gerard begged. “I need you.”

XXX

“So…you obviously know what’s going on,” Gerard started out, talking to Mikey.

“Yeah,” Mikey said, shrugging. “I mean, if you want to be in a relationship with Frank—go for it. Honestly, I don’t care what gender you date or fuck, or _whatever_ , but just be careful, Gee.”

“I’m trying,” Gerard told him. “No one knows about mine and Frank’s relationship besides four people, besides us. You, mom, dad, his mom—well, five, I guess I should say, considering you know. Oh! And the doctor, too, so…six?”

 “No more than that,” Mikey told him. “You like this teaching job, but once Frank gets that baby bump, there’s no way from hiding that—unless he tells people that he’s getting fat, or something.”

“I plan on telling them—if they ask—that it’s a social norm project,” Frank said absently, playing on his phone. “Also, Gee, Jamia knows—so, actually seven.”

“Who’s Jamia?” Mikey asked.

“Frank’s best friend,” Gerard said, going back to the conversation. “Does Dad hate me?”

“He’s not happy, but he doesn’t hate you,” Mikey told Gerard, trying to ease his nerves. “I think you’re overlooking this. You know once that baby is born, Dad will love it, and you—as always.”

Gerard let out a long sigh. “Mom believes me.”

“I know that, but Dad is different—you know that more than anyone.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Gerard ran his fingers through his hair.

“Remember when you first went to college and you lied to Dad about what you were going in for?” Mikey asked, seeing Gerard nod. “Remember how angry he was?”

“Yeah…” Gerard muttered. “But this time, he’s really angry, Mikey—Mom and Dad are fighting, now.”

“Yeah, I know—I live with them.” Mikey sighed, noticing his brother’s distress. “It’ll be okay, dude. Dad will get his head out of his ass because Mom will say something to get him to realize he’s being an asshole.”

“Dad’s always an asshole,” Gerard told him. “He was rude to Frank.”

“Gerard, it’s okay, I don’t care,” Frank said, “but yes, your dad _is_ an asshole who will realize that his son is amazing—despite the sexuality he has, and how he got this seventeen-year-old _boy_ pregnant.”

Mikey almost swallowed his tongue. “You’re—what the fuck, Gerard!” Mikey scolded. “He’s a child—”

“Mikey, shut the fuck up,” Gerard said. “It’s only ten years.”

“That makes it so much worse, and you know that,” Mikey scolded. “This will get you thrown in jail, you _idiot_.”

“Okay, first of all—when me and Frank met, I didn’t ask for his age, as I assumed he was above _twenty one_ because we were in a bar.” Gerard looked over to Frank, scowling at him and Frank chuckled. “But, obviously, I fucked up, and yes—I know I slept with a minor and I know if anyone…else, finds out, then I’m fucked—going to jail, _on the spot_.”

“Duh,” Mikey said. “Obviously, I’m not going to rat you out. Frank, when do you turn eighteen?”

“In October,” Frank told him. “I realized I’ll be fatter.”

“Baby, don’t talk like that,” Gerard said.

“I have gotten bigger, I can’t fit my jeans anymore—that’s why I wear sweats,” Frank whined.

“I gotta get to work, Gee. I’ll talk to you later,” Mikey told him, hugging his brother. Mikey went out the door without any other words, and left, heading to work—like he said.

“I’m tired,” Frank said. “Um, I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“Babe, how about I take you out?” Gerard asked. “Maybe we’ll go someplace nice, yeah?”

Frank let out a deep breath and said, “No. Uh, I’m gonna go get a drink, and then I’m going to take a nap.”

“If that’s what you want,” Gerard said. “Want me to lay with you?”

“No, I just wanna nap,” Frank told him, leaving Gerard in the living room.

Frank sighed, and for some reason Frank just felt _emotional_ , and he didn’t know why, exactly, but it was most likely his hormones, and the fact that he was gaining weight, and that he was looking so gross. It made him really insecure that he was gaining weight, and that his chest looked a little bigger, and that he just felt huge—even though he barely had a baby bump, it was just little, but still. It bothered him that his veins looked bigger, and that his face may or may not be swollen a little. He just felt gross. Frank thought he just needed a few minutes to himself, so he hopped in the shower. Maybe that’s why Gerard won’t have sex with him…

Frank kept looking down at his body; his hand had rested where the tiny bump was, and rubbed it. Frank sighed and began washing his body and hair, and then after the water started going cold, he got out. Since he didn’t have any extra clothes, he took some of Gerard’s, and lay down. He couldn’t really go to sleep because too much was on his mind, and he just couldn’t stop thinking. What if Gerard wasn’t sleeping with him was because he was getting fat and he didn’t feel comfortable making love with Frank again? Frank hoped he didn’t have to wait over nine months to feel dick again. _Fuck_.

Frank curled under Gerard’s blanket, taking in the scent of Gerard, and feeling some comfort in the smell. Frank felt something at the end of the bed, the bed dipping as Gerard started crawling towards him.

“Looks like someone took a shower,” Gerard said, smirking slightly. “And you’re wearing my clothes. It’s hot.”

“I don’t want to do anything,” Frank said. “Seriously, _stop_ ,” he added when Gerard kept pressing kisses to his stomach and neck. As much as it felt good, he really wasn’t in the mood to do anything.

“Okay, but can I lay with you?” Gerard asked.

“If you can keep your hands to _yourself_ ,” Frank snapped.

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. “Baby, are you okay? Did I say something to hurt your feelings?”

“No, just…don’t worry about it,” Frank told him.

“Baby…”

“It’s nothing—just _stop_ , okay?”

“I’m worried,” Gerard said, finally letting his emotions show. “Did something…”

“No, it’s fine—just not in a good mood,” Frank told him, rolling a different direction so Gerard wouldn’t put his arms around him. “Can I _please_ have some time alone? I feel smothered.”

“No,” Gerard said. “I want to be besides you. No buts,” he added.

“You’re pissing me off,” Frank told him. “Like, seriously, I’m getting pissed because you won’t _let me be_.”’

“I want to make sure you’re—”

“I’m not going to go kill myself,” Frank spat. “Let me have at least thirty minutes, okay?”

“If that’s what you want.” Gerard got out of bed, sighing sadly as he left Frank in the bedroom, alone, and as much as it hurt Gerard to leave Frank alone, it was probably the best not to stress Frank out so much. It would hurt the baby, it wasn’t worth the fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> comments?  
> concerns?  
> requests?


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, im so happy i got 75(?) kudos, thank you (:! also, i know i've gotten more views and kudos on previous stories, but im so happy to see so many--thank you all. this chapter is for you, all of you. if any of you read in the comments or on my twitter (mychemicallyrom) then you'll know that me and Jatty talk, a lot. i think i've also mentioned that she's cool, y'all should check her out, annnd that i accept requests, and at the ending there is going to be so much fluff. 
> 
> Considering that the chapters now match up with Frank's pregnancy, if there's a chapter coming off another, then i'll say "part two", so it doesnt become confusing. 
> 
> there is rarely going to be angst or sadness, but it's nothing towards the baby! i promise :).  
> enjoy!

Gerard had tried to figure out what was wrong with Frank—had tried drawing him, kissing him, trying but failing at offering sex—making love, not just a quick fuck. During school hours, he would look sadly at Frank, but Frank pushed him away. It hurt Gerard’s feelings that Frank was doing this because Gerard couldn’t understand what he did wrong…

Jamia had walked into the room and Gerard walked over to her—this was her last resort. Jamia and Frank were best friends, and best friends didn’t keep secrets, right? At least Gerard hoped because seeing his Baby sad hurt him even more.

“Hey, uh, Jamia?” Gerard called.

Jamia looked up and walked over. “Yeah, Mr. Way?” she said.

“Frank has been pretty down…has he told you why?”

“No, not really,” she said. “He barely talks to me—is it serious? Like…how did you…”

Gerard sighed. “A week or two ago my brother came over…everything was fine…”

“I don’t know—I wish I did, though,” Jamia said. “I mean, I can try and text him, but…”

“He’s stubborn,” Gerard finished.

“Yeah—wait, he wasn’t in class today—”

“He was for like, three minutes, and then left,” Gerard told her.

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll text him and let you know,” Jamia said, and then she walked off.

Gerard even tried texting him, _multiple_ times, and he got anxious. It said that his messages were read up until the most recent one. It was the same question over and over again, _where are you?_ It didn’t make any sense why Frank was avoiding him—hurting him.

It honestly startled Gerard when his phone buzzed three times, in a row.

_Im busy_

_Ill ttyl_

_Love you_

Well, that was a first—Frank didn’t say that…why would he say it their first time over text? That was weird—Maybe that’s why Frank was upset. Oh god, oh god, he missed Frank saying that! Goddamn, maybe that’s—

No, it couldn’t be. He never once heard Frank say that.

 _Talk to me now…_ , Gerard sent back.

Frank didn’t respond. Frank only read the text.

XXX

 

By the time the bell let out, Gerard seen Frank sitting on the school’s steps—waiting. Frank was going in circles, it was annoying—but apparently, this is what Jamia deals with, especially if something is bothering Frank. Gerard sighed, walking outside towards him. Frank didn’t even smile when he seen Gerard…he always smiled.

“Where were you?” Gerard asked, keeping the conversation safe so no one would pick up that they’re together. “Why weren’t you in class?”

“I didn’t feel like going in,” Frank muttered and shrugged his shoulders.

“This has been going on for over a week now, Frank.” Gerard scowled and sat beside Frank, noticing everyone was cleared out. “What did I do?” he begged.

“You did nothing,” Frank told him, looking up sadly, almost to tears.

“Then why are you sad? I can tell you’re trying not to cry,” he said.

Frank shrugged his shoulders again. “I…don’t have an answer.”

“ _Please_ don’t cry.” Gerard tried putting a comforting hand on Frank’s shoulder, but Frank only shrugged it off. “Please, don’t shut me out.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m getting fatter, and uglier, and god, I’m fucking gross,” Frank said, obviously in distress. “And you’d never understand it. God, if I could—”

“Don’t say it,” Gerard begged, obviously knowing where this was going. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“I don’t know what I’m saying anymore,” Frank told him.

“C’mon, text your mom telling her you’re coming over, and let’s just talk, okay?” Gerard said.

“Okay.” Frank got out his phone and started texting her, and without a response, he left with Gerard.

XXX

“I’m just overwhelmed, I guess,” Frank told Gerard, trying not to cry—he was such an easy crier. It sucked. “But you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Obviously I’m going to,” Gerard told him. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I told you—I feel ugly, and I feel like the—never mind.” Frank shut up immediately, cutting off his train of thought.

“Like, what—what is it?” Gerard urged.

“You’ll laugh at me,” Frank said.

“No, I won’t, please tell me,” Gerard pushed again, wanting Frank to tell him what’s on his mind.

“I feel like the reason you don’t want to sleep with me is because I’m pregnant and that I’m all fat and gross now,” Frank spat out, feeling shameful because of what he said. “Like, I under—”

Gerard kissed Frank and said, “Baby, no—that is not why.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m worried, that’s all,” Gerard admitted. “I just want to make sure we can—like ask a doctor, or something. I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“I looked it up, it says we can…”

“Let’s just make sure it’s okay, okay?”

“Alright.”

“How about I help you with your homework?” Gerard asked. “And maybe get you caught up with Art.”

“If that’s what you want,” Frank said, waiting for Gerard to get the lesson out of his suitcase.

Gerard helped Frank through his homework—even trying to do math, that both ended up being stressed about because they couldn’t figure it out. The night ended with kisses, touches, and hugs. Frank truly loved Gerard, and he wanted Gerard to know it. However, he wasn’t in the mood to get it up again, and he wasn’t in the mood to debate on whether Gerard should fuck him or not…

Frank sighed, trying to get comfy as they watched some lame Zombie movie. It was weird, but if that’s what Gerard wanted to watch, then he’d deal with whatever this movie was going on about. Frank ended up falling asleep, snoring against Gerard’s arm, slobbering slightly. It was adorable to Gerard, and he knew exactly what he wanted in life—this. He wanted this, and to be with Frank, and have their little creation happy and healthy, and give their baby anything they wanted in this world.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> \--i answer any questions/DMs--  
> Requests?  
> Comments?


	11. Everything Seems Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is short but its mostly a filler, and also i changed The Broken Boy, go check it out!   
> also, if anyone can tell me, what is this fic:  
> it's a pedophile fic either on wattpad/fanfic.net but frank is stalked by gerard until hes like 13 or something, and gerard gets him drunk and rapes him, and keeps him. gerard tortures him and nearing the end he "drills him a new asshole". uhh, if you could help me find that, it'd be awesome!

Frank woke up, already realizing that this was a shitty Monday that he had to attend school all week, and maybe on the weekend he could see Gerard. To him, his pregnancy was flying by and he felt happy but miserable because he realized that soon it’ll be noticeable to others that aren’t Gerard and Jamia—more so Gerard, as he always sees Frank naked. On the weekends, that is.

Frank hurried and took his shower, and finding clothes to get dressed. However, as soon as his pants were about to button them, he couldn’t. Another day wearing sweats, fuck soon he’d have to upgrade to maternity wear. He hoped to whoever that there were jeans that didn’t look girlish.

“Mooooom,” he whined as he put the rest of his clothes on.

“What, Baby?” she said, finishing up the cooking.

“I’m fat,” he said, slumping down into his seat.

“No, you’re pregnant—there’s a difference.” Linda served him food and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re, what, eleven weeks? That’s the time your belly gets bigger,” she added. “And it only gets bigger. What are you going to tell people?”

“It’s an experiment,” Frank said, smiling a little bit.

“I love you,” she said noticing Frank’s distress about this entire pregnancy. “Is Gerard still helping you out and everything?”

“Yeah, he’s being really good to me,” Frank said.

“Is he trying to—”

“Ma!” he said loudly. “That is _none_ of your business.”

“So he is,” Linda said.

“Yes, Mom,” he said.

“Make sure you’re safe…”

XXX

The entire school day and morning was just pure shit, so by the time he had gotten to Art, noticing that Gerard was upset and wanted to talk to him after school, only made him worry and his mood worse. When he had gone over to Gerard’s later that day, he found himself biting at the skin around his fingers and his nails, wanting Gerard to just hurry up.

“So, uh, I need to tell you something,” Gerard said, speaking slowly. “First of all, we’re not breaking up, so don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Frank sighed.

“I, uh, got in contact with an old friend and I wanted to tell you before I hung out with him,” Gerard told Frank, biting his lip—just waiting for Frank to overreact.

“What kind of ‘friend’,” Frank asked, no tone in his voice and he wasn’t even looking at Gerard.

“College buddy, you could say,” Gerard said.

Frank laughed angrily and said, “You’ve told me before that you and Linds were together in college.”

“We were but that’s when I cheated on her—”

“You cheated on Lindsey?” Frank asked, he was obviously getting angry that Gerard forgot to mention all of this.

“Yes, but that’s when we we’re figuring ourselves out before we found out that she was pregnant! Frank, please believe me—I swear, once I found out she was we got married and I loved her, and was loyal.” Gerard’s eyes looked so pleading. “After the…uh, miscarriage, we fell apart—like I said—and we both went our ways, figuring ourselves out.”

“So…this ‘friend’ is an old affair, a lover?” Frank asked.

“Yes, but I don’t like him like that anymore, Frank—I love you,” Gerard said, trying but failing at kissing Frank. “And I want you to meet him, please.”

“Fine, when?”

“Uh, heh, in like…twenty or so minutes?”

“Are you fucking serious, Gerard?”

XXX

It was an hour before Gerard’s ‘college buddy’ came over, and when he did, Gerard’s house filled with the smell of B.O. and weed, and it started making Frank cough, and scowl at this friend.

“So…who’s this?” Gerard’s friend asked.

“Berty, this is Frank,” Gerard said, smiling at Frank. “Frank, this is Bert.”

“S’up?” Bert said at Frank.

“I gotta take a piss, I’ll be back.” Frank left the room, leaving them both alone.

Frank didn’t really have to go pee, but he hid out of few to over hear the conversation, and see what they were going to say or do, or even worse—

“It’s been awhile since we saw each other, Gee,” Bert said, smiling and giggling a little bit. “So, what is Frank to you?”

“My boyfriend,” Gerard said.

“He looks so young,” Bert told Gerard.

“Yes, and?”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty—he just turned twenty,” Gerard lied.

Frank decided to walk away and actually go to the bathroom, because the little one inside of him decided to be on top of his bladder. However, when he pulled his pants down and it felt like he couldn’t breathe, and he just felt so scared.

“Gerard!” Frank screamed loudly. “Help!”

Frank looked back down at the blood on his underwear and thighs, and he knew it wasn’t a lot but there was still blood, and he didn’t know what to fucking do. Is this a miscarriage or is this just spotting, what is this?

There was fast knocking on the door and then he barged in, and noticed how scared Frank looked, and then he looked down at Frank’s underwear and Gerard’s face turned so pale, and Frank started crying. Frank couldn’t stop crying or shaking, and he didn’t know what to do! Fuck, why was this happening? What is all this?!

“I-I’m g-going to call 911, okay? I-I’ll b-be right back,” Gerard said, shaking as he walked away and to call for help, leaving Frank alone and scared, and he couldn’t move in fear of falling down—possibly making everything worse.

Frank heard Gerard on the phone, his voice shaking as he told what was going on, and Frank felt his stomach drop as he began puking on himself from the nerves. Frank cried out, wanting the comfort of Gerard, but couldn’t and he couldn’t stop crying and puking, and just wanting Gerard.

It surprised him how fast the ambulance came, lifting Frank onto the gurney and rushing Gerard and him to the hospital. Bert had left immediately after the ambulance came. Gerard was by Frank side the entire time with the exam, and Frank’s doctor, O’Neil showed up as well, trying to help inform the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> Comments?  
> Requests?


	12. Frank is the Jealous One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeeeeeeeeeee, so here is a new chapter!

They had sent Frank home the same day, just telling him it was spotting—that it was normal, and that he should just rest. They had told him that the baby was fine, that he had nothing to worry about, and that things are going to clear up in a few hours to a day. Frank was able to breathe when he arrived at Gerard’s house, and they snuggled up against each other.

However, the next couple days of that week had been stressful; but thankfully, everything did go back to normal. Frank kept having struggles buttoning pants, and every day he had to resort back to sweats because he hasn’t had time to go shopping just yet.

On that day, though, he stared at himself in the mirror and his eyes wondered lower to his stomach. His stomach had gotten more noticeable the further he was, and it was bound to happen but somedays it made him sad and somedays really happy because he knew that as soon as school was over, he was able to be with Gerard and raise their child—he had only eight more months until he graduated, and only six more months until their baby was born.

Only six more months.

Frank heard his phone chipper and he looked at it, realizing it’s a message from Gerard. _Hey baby, u coming in today?_

Frank smiled and sent back, _“Yes, I’ll see you soon.”_

_I love you_

XXX

 

 Gerard had made it a free form day in Art since it was Friday, which meant he spent a lot of time texting Frank dirty emojis or texts, and it only made Frank laugh or blush. Frank shot a look over at Gerard, and immediately noticed that Gerard was staring at him the entire time. Frank sent a text message that says, _ur gonna get it_ as soon as Gerard sent him a very, very explicit message.

_What am I gonna get, huh? How about I get that ass and lick you so good, bby?_

Frank’s eyes had gone wide as he sent back, _!!!!!_

In the background, Frank heard Gerard chuckle and Frank sent a scowl towards him, and it only made Gerard laugh even more. Gerard sent a quick message that said _what if I sucked your cock after school? Would you like that?_ Before Frank could say anything the bell rang and Frank continued his normal school day.

_Come by after your last class_

XXX

Frank felt nervous as he entered the art room and he walked up towards Gerard’s desk. Gerard smirked as he looked at Frank up and down, noticing the nervousness and excitement in Frank’s eyes, and the slight tent in his jeans. Gerard raised a hand, grazing Frank’s jeans and rubbing him slightly before standing up, and going over to lock the door.

Frank sat down on the desk, spreading his thighs as he waited for Gerard to come back. Gerard had reached over into his suitcase to grab the lube and condom, and he sat it beside Frank. Frank felt a shiver go through him as he realized what they might be doing, and it made Frank’s dick twitch at the thought. Gerard pushed Frank down onto his back, slowly inching his sweats down around his ankles, and propped his legs up so Gerard could reach Frank’s ass.

Frank looked down and their eyes locked, the gaze making Frank’s breathing stop as Gerard darted out his tongue to rim Frank. Gerard’s tongue was doing gentle strokes and probed Frank gently before Gerard had lubed up a finger, shoving it along with his tongue.

Frank let out a small whimper when he felt Gerard insert another finger, and then another, as he fingered Frank. Gerard pulled his tongue away and started kissing Frank as he used his free hand to unzip himself, and finally put the condom on. Gerard looked at Frank as he slowly inserted himself, going at an agonizing slow pace.

“Fuck, I missed your cock,” Frank moaned lightly. “Fuck, I love being filled up by you—just want you to fuck me so good, Gee. Please fuck me, fuck me please—”

Gerard had to shut Frank’s vulgar mouth up by smashing their lips together, and they both enjoyed the sound of their skin hitting each other and their moans filling the room. Gerard went at a faster pace and stroked Frank’s cock, trying to get Frank to come first.

It was only a few more thrusts before Frank came into Gerard’s hand, the clenching got Gerard over the edge not long after. Gerard slammed into him one more time before coming into the condom, and it felt like forever before he came back to his senses. Gerard pulled out and took off the condom, putting it in a sandwich baggy to throw it away later.

“Fuck, I really did miss your cock,” Frank giggled as he started pulling up his pants.

“You’re so silly,” Gerard said, kissing Frank and pulling up his own clothing. “However, I thought I’d make it up to you. I had asked the doctor while you were asleep if it’s okay, and he said yes that it’s actually more than okay considering sex relieves stress.”

“Mhm, told you,” Frank said like the smart ass he was. “We’re so doing that more often. I hear that either sex-drive lowers or gets higher during pregnancies, and well, I wanna fuck as much as possible before my sex-drive gets low, Baby.”

“Let’s go home,” Gerard said, shaking his head.

They had walked to the car together and Frank slid inside Gerard’s car. They had smiled at each other before Gerard had said, “Bert thinks you’re pretty cool.”

“He seems like he’s high out of his mind,” Frank said, not really wanting to bring Bert up. “He reeked of marijuana.”

“Marijuana relieves his stress,” Gerard pointed out.

“Does he even have anything stressful in his life? Did he finish college?” Frank was starting to get jealous and he hated it but Bert was an asshole, he seemed. If Gerard was going to help raise their baby, then he needed some better friends, and not one that reeked of marijuana.

“No, he didn’t finish college—however, he packs and stocks food.” Gerard sighed as he realized Frank wasn’t happy that they were talking about Bert. “We can stop talking about him, if you want.”

“Good,” Frank said, folding his arms and looking out the window.

“Do you want me to drop you home, or?”

“No, we can go to your house,” Frank said.

“Alrighty,” Gerard said. Soon enough, everything went quiet and awkward, but as much as he wanted to send Frank home, he wanted to listen to Frank so they could sort out their issues, and fix Frank’s jealousy issues because Frank couldn’t get jealous by all the friends—or, friend—Gerard has…

“I wish you wouldn’t get jealous,” Gerard spoke up as soon as they were in the house. “I know it’s hard not to—especially when Bert is an ex-lover, but I promise you I don’t feel anything towards Bert besides friendship, that’s all. I love you—not Bert.”

“It’s not you that I don’t trust—it’s him, what if he hurts you or does something stupid to me or our baby? How could you trust someone like him?!” Frank asked.

“Frank, he’s just someone to talk to when you’re not around! I would never let Bert handle the baby, okay?” Gerard said. “I have never fully trusted him, we messed around a few times, got drunk or high, and messed around again, but there was never really any dating. We lost contact as soon as I found out Linds was pregnant.”

“Lose contact with him now,” Frank said, he was jealous, yes, but Gerard should at least realize that Bert was up to no good, and that Bert was going to steal Gerard away from him…

“I _can’t_ ,” Gerard said, sending Frank a sad smile. “Bert is my friend, okay? It’s been a long time since we’ve talked to each other, and we just want to catch up.”

“Does he know I’m pregnant?”

“No,” Gerard said honestly. “Why would I blurt out ‘My seventeen-year-old boyfriend is pregnant! Oh guess what, it’s my baby!’?”

“You told him I was twenty,” Frank pointed out, and Frank realized that maybe it wasn’t a good idea for Gerard to tell people that his underage boyfriend is pregnant, and that he’s only seventeen.

“Yes, because Bert is very judgmental.” Gerard sighed and kissed Frank on the cheek, ran his fingers through his long hair and said, “I know you’re jealous, but I love you, and I want you to realize that.”

“How can I when I know Bert was an ex-lover?”

“You like Lindsey and she’s an _ex-wife_!” Gerard pointed out, trying to reason with him, but Frank was stubborn than a mule.

“But you’re not into girls anymore!”

“Now we’re just going back and forth.”  Gerard turned Frank towards him so they were facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes. “I know Bert smokes, I know Bert is an asshole, _and_ I know Bert flirts a lot. However, I do not plan on being with Bert because I have you and our baby. I told you that I’m going to be here for you and our child, Frank. What will it take for you to believe me?”

“We’ve been dating for three months, and I’m just trying to make sure we sail this ship for as long as possible, and I want to trust you but when it comes to Bert, I have issues because you cheated on Lindsey with him, and who’s to say you won’t do it again?”

“I’ve told you this before, Frank—when I found out Linds was pregnant, I stopped the relationship with Bert! It’s been a long time since I have seen Bert, and we’re just catching up. I am one-hundred percent sure that Bert has no feelings for me.” Gerard and Frank sighed, and Gerard stood up to walk to the kitchen to start fixing dinner.

“Am I staying overnight?” Frank asked.

“If that’s what you want,” Gerard offered. “I was hoping you could because I rented a few movies and I’m making your favorite, and I want someone to cuddle against because it gets cold when I’m lonely.”

“As long as I wake up with my dick getting sucked, I’m okay with this,” Frank said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down. “Do you need help cooking?”

“Sure,” Gerard said, sending a smile to Frank.

XXX

As soon as dinner was done and cleaned up, they were both sitting down on the couch watching one of the movies Gerard rented. Frank was laying on Gerard as Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair, and a blanket draped around the both of them. Frank felt safe, secure, and at home with Gerard, and he wished he could move in with him.

“I want to move in with you,” Frank said seriously. “But I know I can’t until I graduate.”

“Maybe…half way through the year you can?” Gerard suggested. “Or maybe your mom will let you when you get farther along.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Frank said, returning his attention back to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> Requests?  
> Comments?!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Birthday Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short :/

Frank woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanking together, and he sighed. It was the weekend and it was his birthday, and it was Halloween, but he doesn’t celebrate Halloween anymore—he’s gotten too old, his mother says. However, his Mom always makes it up for him by making a killer lasagna and cake, which he’s always grateful for.

The sudden urge to pee hits him and he grumbles as he has to get up. “I know, I know,” he mutters and scowls at his stomach. Lately, it’s been getting harder and harder to hold his bladder because the baby likes to sit on it, which makes him have to pee a lot.

Frank sighed as he went to the bathroom to relieve himself, and washed his hands, debating on whether he should shower before or after breakfast—but then decided he should shower before.

 _Happy birthday, frankie_ , said Gerard’s text. _Youre finally 18…(;_

Frank giggled as he started the shower and sent back, _looks like im getting old._

Frank started getting in the shower when he heard his phone beep twice, but he really needed to get in the shower before the hot water ran out. He knew the texts were from Gerard, which he’d be seeing later, so it was okay not to text back right away.

Frank hurried out of the shower and got dressed. After he was dressed, he grabbed his phone and went downstairs, noticing his mom was cooking breakfast and fixing ideas for his cake for later.

“Mom…you didn’t have to do this,” Frank said, kissing her cheek.

“Baby, I want you to have a very special eighteenth birthday,” she said, finishing up the cooking for breakfast. “So, I was thinking, how about we pick Gerard up to go shopping or me and you can do something here?”

“Mom, you’re cooking and cleaning—I can’t ask you to do that. How about, I go out and leave you here to some peace and quiet so you can cook, and come back home by…three?”

“If that’s what you want,” Linda smiled, serving him breakfast.

“So, I was thinking about something,” Frank started, eyeing his Mom to see her reaction. “How would you feel if…I moved in with Gerard?”

“Uh, I don’t know—I thought you wanted to go to some college in NYC after high school?”

“Well, I haven’t heard anything back yet, plus I’m pregnant.” Frank sighed and added, “Rutgers only got back to me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?!” Linda said excitedly.

“Because I don’t know if I _want_ to go,” Frank said, taking a bite of his food. “I don’t know if I want to do music or Psychology, or what, Mom. I want to be a good parent with Gerard, that’s what I want to do but I don’t want to mooch off Gerard.”

“Baby, I think you should go to college,” Linda said. “While you and Gerard are at work and school, I can watch the baby—or his parents can watch the baby, whatever you want to do.”

“I’ll think about it,” Frank said.

XXX

 

Frank started walking towards Gerard’s place, he didn’t feel like driving or getting picked up even though the October chill was nipping at his nose, or his fingers felt stiff because of the cold, he just wanted to take a walk to get his thoughts in order.

When he made it to Gerard’s house, he heard music coming from it, and he smiled. Frank knocked loudly on the door, waiting for Gerard to answer. It took about two more knocks for Gerard to hear the banging, and as soon as Gerard opened the door, he smiled at Frank. Frank walked inside and kissed Gerard’s lips quickly.

“I made you something,” Gerard said.

Frank raised an eyebrow and said, “What?”

Gerard raised a finger and walked into the bedroom, carrying something in an enveloped. Frank smiled as he opened the envelope and realized it was a tiny portrait of him and Gerard, kissing.

“I love it,” Frank said it.

“I’m glad,” Gerard said kissing Frank again, and again, and again.

XXX

Frank lay on the bed as he was breathing hard from their actions a few minutes ago, and he felt so fucking loved then. They had had sex, it wasn’t hard and fast like they normally had, it was slow and sweet, and Frank knew they were making love. Frank smiled over at Gerard who was gazing at him, petting his hair as they cuddled up against each other.

Frank sighed and snuggled up closer, his head underneath Gerard’s chin as he steadied his breathing, getting tired.

“I’m tired,” Frank mumbled.

“Why? You barely did the work,” Gerard joked, poking him in the side.

“It’s a lot of energy to get fucked, man,” Frank said, giggling as his eyes slipped closed. “I love you,” he added in a softer tone.

“I love you, too,” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s forehead. “You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, and I’m so glad to have you and the child we created.”

Frank smiled and said, “I’m glad to have you, too.” Gerard pulled the blanket over them and started getting comfortable as well. “I got into Rutgers, Gee,” Frank told him.

“I’m so proud of you,” Gerard told him. “What are you going for?”

“Psychology or music, not sure,” Frank said.

“I’ll support you no matter what you choose,” Gerard said. “We’ll work out a schedule for watching the baby—”

“No need, Mom offered to watch the baby as you work and I go to school,” Frank told him.

“Alright,” Gerard said before they fell asleep together, the warmth of their bodies keeping them warm.

 

Three o’clock came a lot sooner than Frank wanted, but his Mom had told him that he could invite Jamia and Gerard over, if he wanted, and he did invite them both although Jamia couldn’t come, he still invited her anyway. Gerard drove them both to Frank’s house, and he had bought flowers on the way for Frank’s mom.

They arrived to the house and walked inside, the smell of food made their mouths water. The lasagna smelled so fucking good, and there was no meat but there was fake meat and veggies, which made it ten times better. Frank walked inside and hugged his mom, and Gerard handed her flowers that Frank had picked out.

“These are for you, Mrs. Iero,” Gerard said.

“Please, call me Linda,” she smiled and said. “Thank you, though.”

“No problem,” Gerard said. “Your cooking smells so good, Linda.”

“Thank you, it’s Frank’s favorite—Lasagna,” she said to him, getting it out of the oven once it was done. “There’s fake meat and veggies inside, it’s so good.”

“Here, why don’t I serve and you sit, yes?” Gerard offered Linda a chair and got up to serve them both.

“Thank you,” both Frank and Linda said as Gerard gave them their plate.

Gerard served himself and sat down, groaning happily as he took a bite of the food. “You’re right, this is good.”

“Told you,” Frank said smiling.

“You guys looked so happy together,” Linda commented. “It’s so cute.”


	14. Yet Another Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had issues writing this and idk why. ive lost inspiration with it since i cant skip to the fun parts of pregnancy, so idk....im bored, i guess. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Frank had woken up when his alarm rang, and yawned—today, he had an ultrasound and he invited Gerard and his Mom. However, he hadn’t heard from Gerard since last week. He’s seen him once or twice during school, but overall there had been a substitute and Frank had no idea why…Gerard didn’t even answer his texts.

Frank cleaned himself up before heading downstairs to see his Mom cooking one more time and Jamia was sitting at their kitchen table. It’s been awhile since Jamia was allowed here because of her parents, but somehow she was over here.

“Hey,” Frank said, yawning. “You’re here.”

“Mhm,” Jamia smiled and thanked his Mom for serving her. “I haven’t seen Mr. Way lately, have you?”

Frank shook his head. “No. He hasn’t even answered my texts.”

“Is he still going, then?” Linda asked, referring towards the ultrasound.

“Not if he doesn’t answer,” Frank said, getting himself some food and sitting down beside his Mom. “It’s really weird, Mom. Everything seemed fine last week, you know? Now, he’s not answering.”

“Maybe I scared him off,” Linda joked, causing Frank to scowl.

 “Frankie, me and you can work this out after the thing—if you let me go!” Jamia said, pleading with him to let her go.

“Fine, you can go,” Frank said.

 

They had gone into the doctor’s office when they had been called, and they automatically hooked Frank up. Dr. O’Neil walked in and greeted them all, including Jamia, and started talking about different things.

“When do I start feeling kicks?” Frank asked.

“Well, considering this is your first pregnancy, it won’t be until maybe twenty or so weeks more. You’re about fourteen weeks now.  You don’t have too long until you can feel the baby, but it might be a bit later before anyone can see it move,” he said, looking at the baby through the machine.

“When can I find out what the sex is?”

“Between sixteen to twenty weeks,” Dr. O’Neil said, squiring jell onto Frank’s stomach.

“Would I be able to breast feed?”

“Ah, well, I don’t know because biological men don’t have the ability to do so, but with you—as you were born a man but a carrier—there is no answer.  Your breasts have gotten a bit bigger but not normal like a pregnant woman.”

Frank nodded and went back to being quiet.

XXX

 

After the doctor appointment, Linda, Frank and Jamia had gone to a fast food place to get a bite to eat before Frank was dropped off at Gerard’s, even though Gerard never responded to Frank. Frank sighed and walked up to the door, and knocked. A stumbling Gerard answered the door. Frank and Gerard’s eyes met and Gerard looked so depressed for some reason, and it smelled like he hasn’t showered in days. He probably hasn’t, either.

“Why have you been missing school?” Frank asked as he walked inside. “You haven’t answered any of my calls or texts.”

“Stuff happened,” Gerard muttered.

“Talk about it,” Frank offered as he ran his hands through Gerard’s greasy hair. “I’m here to listen, if you want.”

Gerard sighed and said, “My mom got diagnosed with cancer.”

“I’m so sorry, Baby,” Frank told him and kissed him as Gerard cried.

“They caught it but there is a slim risk that she’s going to survive. I can’t have my Mom die!” Gerard whimpered like a child.

“I know,” Frank sighed.

XXX

Somehow they had made it between the sheets, the emotions running wild, and the touches nonstop. Frank decided to let Gerard have these soft moments rather than their somewhat hard sex, and Frank felt loved during this moment—wanted, and he knew this was makinglove. The way their bodies came together and made each other feel good, and safe, and _loved_ , amazed Frank.

After they had finished, Frank was curled beside Gerard and they had started talking. “Next week I have to get a screening to make sure the baby doesn’t have Down syndrome,” Frank said casually.

“Is there a risk?” Gerard asked.

“There shouldn’t be, no, but that’s not gonna stop be because you never know. I want to make sure this baby is healthy,” Frank told him. “I just want to be prepared.”

“Understandable,” Gerard said. “When do you find out the sex?”

“Women normally find out during week fifteen to twenty—so hopefully next week.” Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek and added, “I don’t want anyone in the room.”

“Why not?” Gerard asked, clearly offended.

“It’s a surprise,” Frank told him. “You’d find out after the appointment, duh. You’d find out along with my Mom, Jamia, and if you wanted to invite Mikey, he can come too.” Frank sat up and pulled the blankets around his naked body, and looked at Gerard seriously. “Do you see your future with me?”

“Of course I do,” Gerard said. “Marriage is now legal between two guys. After you graduate, I want to marry you.”  
“Even when I’m all fat and gross?” Frank asked. “When my belly has that line and I’m fat, and have stretchmarks?”

“Even when you’re fat,” Gerard laughed.

“If I have a boy, what do you want to name him?” Frank asked.

“Joseph,” Gerard said. “Or Michael Joseph—after Mikey, you know?”

“What about for a girl?”

“I don’t know,” Gerard said. “You?”

“I was gonna go for Frank Jr…but I’m a Jr. I’m named after my father and grandfather, and great-grandpa. What about Michael Anthony for a boy and for a girl Avery Lee?”

“I like it.” Gerard hugged Frank and they had finished their conversation. Gerard had gone into the kitchen to order delivery food, Chinese, and started a movie. Frank sat beside Gerard as they watched Star Wars again—for a third time together—and waited for their food to get here as they watched and made side-chat during the movie about the Stormtroopers.

Their food came as they ate they continued their movie in their boxers as they didn’t bother finishing getting dressed. Frank felt comfortable with Gerard like this, and he wanted his life to be like this, now—not later.


	15. The Gender Reveal Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here is another chapter. there is a person who keeps saying 'squeaky clean' in the comments. it makes no sense, please elaborate with me.  
> also, i have no idea what it's like to be pregnant or have a baby, so if im getting anything wrong--blame the pregnancy websites. also, i know the ultrasounds don't happen every single week (right?) but lets pretend for the sake of the story bc i just pull this story out of my ass.

The next week had come a lot sooner than Frank wanted because he was worried about the ultrasound. They wanted to keep doing an ultrasound every week to make sure the fetus was okay, and since there wasn’t much information about men being pregnant—which he seemed to be the only biological male pregnant. With a uterus.

When Frank had gotten up that morning to shower and brush his teeth, he noticed that his gums were red and his mouth bled a tiny bit. Frank had looked this up on the internet and it said it was normal for this to happen—not to worry unless it got too bad but it hadn’t.

When it came time to leave, Frank drove himself and as much as it hurt to see that facial expression on her face when he said he was going by himself.  When he sighed in and had gotten into the room, they set him up and got him ready.

“What are the risks before you continue?” Frank asks.

“Miscarriage, however, I believe you are _fine_ —okay, do not worry,” O’Neil told him.

“Okay,” Frank said.

 

During the exam, Frank did everything the doctor told him to do to make sure the results were correct and they didn’t have to go through this ordeal again. It was terrifying but when Frank heard these words, “I know the gender of your baby,” Frank felt his chest tighten and he could feel those stray tears down his cheeks.

“Tell me,” Frank demanded with desperation.

XXX

Frank came home and tried not to let his emotions show too much as to not put Mom’s emotions on alarm. However, as soon he walked through the door, he noticed Gerard was at his Mother’s house and he sighed as he walked into the kitchen to where they were at.

“So, Baby, tell us what happened,” Linda said, smiling and clasping her hands together.

“The baby is fine,” Frank told her. “The, uh, baby is perfectly healthy and I know the gender of the baby.” Frank could have sworn Gerard almost fell out of his seat when Frank had said that. Frank stayed quiet as Gerard tried to compose himself.

“However, before I tell you, I want to do something,” Frank told them both. “I want to invite Jamia over because I have a, uh, idea that we could do to reveal the gender.”

“Okay,” Gerard finally said, clearing his throat to compose himself again. “What do you…want to do?”

“Mom, do we have any blue or pink Kool-Aid packets?” Frank asked.

“Uh, not that I know of,” Linda said, getting up to search the cabinets.

“It’s okay, Mom. I’ll just go to the store,” Frank told them. “I’m gonna pick Jamia up. You guys stay.”

 

Frank began to drive to Jamia’s house to pick up her up, and as soon as he got there, he knocked and was welcomed inside by Mrs. Nestor. Frank walked in and said, “I’m actually here to pick Jamia up.”

“What? She didn’t tell us she was leaving,” Mrs. Nestor said.

“Actually, no because I haven’t told her or asked her yet—I have a surprise for her,” Frank explained. “I’ll have her home before 8:30.”

“Thank you, Frank. You’re a wonderful boy,” Mrs. Nestor said. “Jamia! Frank is here,” she called up.

Jamia peeped around the corner and saw Frank. The friends had smiled and she ran downstairs, and said, “What’s up?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Frank told her, leading her out the door after she said goodbye to her Mom.

“Aww, are you taking me on a date?” Jamia teased. “Baby, you know I don’t swing that way.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “No, we’re going to the store. I found the gender of the baby.” Jamia’s head whipped around and looked at Frank, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. “You might wanna close that big mouth of yours. Flies might fly inside.”

Jamia smacked his arm. “Shut up. Tell me! Is it a boy or girl? And how did you find out so _early_?!”

“It’s not that early, Jamia,” Frank told her. “However, they had to do a DS screening for me because I’m a guy and they wanted to make sure there weren’t any special needs with this baby since it’s coming from a boy that is one-hundred percent guy.”

“So, is the baby okay?” Jamia asked.

“Of course,” Frank said. “During the screening, they were able to find out and… only I know the gender. Not you, not my Mom, or Gerard—it’s killing him, Jamia. You should have seen him.”

“Why are we going to the store?” Jamia asked when they pulled into a parking spot.

“To pick up blue or pink Kool-Aid packets,” Frank said simply. “I’ll be right back. You stay.”

Jamia huffed while Frank went inside the store. Frank had hurried inside to get what he needed and leave. It had only taken him about five or so minutes before he was storing the color packet into the trunk so Jamia wouldn’t snoop inside of it.

“You little smart fucker,” Jamia teased as soon as Frank got back into the car. “You knew I’d snoop.”

“Of course, I did,” Frank said.

XXX

 

Frank had everyone wait in the bedroom so they couldn’t peek as Frank made the Kool-Aid. Frank poured the powder into a pitcher and called everyone in. Frank sat everyone down besides Gerard, and handed him the powder to fill with water. Frank felt his heart stop as he waited for Gerard to fill it up and his facial expression.

Gerard walked to the kitchen sink and, with shaky hands; he put the pitcher under the faucet and turned it on. Frank could tell that Gerard was going to cry and that his breathing was rapid, but when the color came, Gerard made a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

“Oh, my god, it’s…” Gerard started to tear up and choke on his own words. “It’s going to be a girl? Are you serious?” Gerard sat the pitcher down and hugged Frank tightly, and said, “You’re so amazing. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Frank told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @mychemicallyrom  
> Comments?  
> Requests?


	16. Too Many Emotions. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of emotional situations in this chapter. abuse, uhhhh, surprises!! and mentions of past suicidal tendencies.

It was Thanksgiving Break, and Frank was ready because Gerard had promised they take a little vacation together—alone! Just them. Frank was truly excited, he felt like a kid on Christmas Eve night, waiting for Santa to climb through the chimney with his presents his Mom had promised him.

Frank woke up with a big smile on his face as he snatched his phone up and sent a quick text to Gerard. _I can’t wait ;-)_ , he sent.

Frank hopped out of bed and went to go shower. During his shower, he couldn’t help but fantasize about their vacation together. They were going to be gone together for an entire week—a _week_! No one else but them, and their—

There was a crash downstairs and Frank jumped out of the shower, hurried and got dress to see what had happened. Frank almost fell as he ran down the stairs, and it was as if his heart stopped when he realized who was down there.

“Who let you in,” Frank seethed at the man that betrayed him and his mother—his Father.

Frank’s Dad chuckled and said, “Your petrified Mom.”

“What do you _want_ from us?!” Frank demanded. “We have been just fine without you.”

“Frankie, go back to you—” Linda tried, obviously trying to be strong.

“Mom, no—I’m calling the police if you don’t get out of our fucking house,” Frank spat. “You have no place to be here anymore. You no longer live here.”

“I wanted to see if it was true,” Frank Sr. said. “That my _son_ is pregnant. That he’s truly a faggot. However, I can’t understand how you got pregnant if you got a dick.”

“Ya know what, neither can I but I suggest you not use that word,” Frank seethed. “Also, leave Mom’s house.”

There was a knock on the door and Frank felt so pale that he thought he was going to pass out. He knew who was on that other side of the door. Gerard was there, and he was going to pick him up for their supposed to be romantic and fun getaway. Frank sighed as he went to go open the door, hating every single bit of this.

“Hey—” Gerard tried but got cut off from Frank as he said, “Leave. Come back in life, twenty minutes.”

“What? No!” Gerard said, coming in and—

There was a sudden crash and a yelp, and Frank ran off to see his Mom on the floor as his Dad stands over her. Frank felt anger rise up inside of him and he knew there was nothing he could truly do to his Father without hurting the baby.

“Sir, I would like you to step away from Linda,” Gerard said, his tone dark and meaner than Frank has ever seen. “Before I call the police,” he added.

Frank Sr. turned around and left before making another word, which was weird. Frank thought his Father was going to take it further but didn’t, and it left them all confused. Linda got herself out of the floor and hugged Frank.

“Thank you, Baby,” Linda said, kissing Frank on the cheek.

“No problem, Ma,” Frank told her. “Gerard and I do after get going, though.”

“Okay. Okay,” Linda said, squeezing Frank’s shoulders. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Frank told her and went to get his stuff.

XXX

The drive was calm and quiet, but not an awkward quiet or the painful quiet—it was perfect. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes before they stopped for brunch. It was some local place, it was cheap and it looked clean, and offered food Frank would enjoy besides a salad.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked, finally breaking all the silence.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Frank told him, eating his food. “Where are we going?”

“Well, there is this place in New York that does amazing vegan dinners,” Gerard said. “Also, no one knows us—they don’t know I’m a geezer that has a pregnant boyfriend, who is my student.”

Frank snorted. “You’re not a geezer. No one besides our families knows that I’m pregnant—well, Jamia, but she’s like family.” Frank sat his fork down and asked, “What are we going to do within all those hours? Did you make reservations?”

“Dinner is at 8. I thought maybe we’d just visit the town, you know? We have about nine hours, and New York is filled with things to do,” Gerard told him. “We can get a hotel.”

“You wanna know what I want to do, one of these days?” Frank asked. “I want to have sex on my bed. With you.”

“We’ll I’d hope so it’d be with me,” Gerard chuckled. “Haven’t you had sex on your own bed before?”

“No,” Frank said honestly. “I’ve slept with three or four people in my entire life. I’m seventeen. I’ve always done it at their house.”

“So, you lost your virginity at another person’s house? How old were they?” Gerard asked.

“I was fifteen, they were twenty? I think. I met them at a club, as well,” Frank mumbled.

“You’re so bad, Frank,” Gerard told him. “Who was the youngest and oldest?”

“The youngest was sixteen and the oldest was thirty.” Frank’s cheeks became red as he mentioned the truth about his sex life. “What about you? How old were you when you lost it?”

“Boy or girl?”

“Both,” Frank said.

“For a guy, it was eighteen or nineteen?” Gerard guessed. “Lindsey was my first for a girl.”

“Who was your first guy?”

“Bert,” Gerard said honestly.

“So…he topped you,” Frank said. “He had seen you down there?”

“I guess so,” Gerard said. “He and I were wasted and we were friends before, but it kinda happened with Bourbon in our system. I dunno. We woke up confused. Bert also had a girlfriend back home.”

“So you guys both cheated?” Frank said.

“Yeah, but Bert’s story seems sadder,” Gerard said. “The, uh, next day Bert found out his girlfriend committed suicide. She was pregnant, as well. Lindsey and Rose, Bert’s girlfriend, loved hanging out with each other—uh, this was before Linds found out she was pregnant.”

“Did the baby die, too?”

“Yeah, Rose shot her stomach and then…uh, herself,” Gerard said, clearing his throat. “He was fucked up for a very long time. I was the only real person who understood him in ways others couldn’t, and so when he dropped out of school to go back home with his parents and Rose’s parents, I understood why he had to leave. It took years to get over that trauma and guilt.”

“That’s…” Frank tried. “That’s horrible, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Lindsey found out she was pregnant, so that’s how the Bert and me relationship ended—him going home. So, for the longest time I felt horrible that I slept with Bert and Lindsey was sad she couldn’t get through to me. I ended up drinking myself to sleep every night, without making love to her. She didn’t understand why until I told her,” Gerard said. “She was upset, very angry with me, as well. She had seen my guilt so she was recovering from it as well. Soon, though, fighting started and we just kept falling apart…so then our baby died, and we fell apart. We got a divorce, finished out education, and she moved back in with her parents.”

“I’m so sorry, Baby,” Frank said, trying to comfort Gerard.

“It’s okay. My life is better now, with you,” Gerard said, honestly. “I love you more than I had ever loved anyone in my life. I love with every fiber of my being. You are my person that I can tell anything to—I trust you. I love you, Frank Iero. You are a narcotic little shit, but I love you. You make my world bright up, you make me want to keep going and you make me see stars. There is nothing that can ever change that. I can’t wait for her to be here. I can’t wait for our creation—our baby girl, to be here.”

“Shut up, you’re gonna make me cry,” Frank said, already tearing up.

“I know we’ve been together for almost five months, but—” Gerard got choked up. Frank seen Gerard pushes his food away, and grab Frank’s hands. “I was going to do this later, tonight, at dinner but…” Gerard took another deep breath.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


	17. Too Many Emotions Part 2

Frank started crying as he heard those four words go into his ears, setting the atmosphere heavy and overwhelming for him. Frank wasn’t into the whole giggling as he imagined his fabulous wedding—he was more of getting it done so he can spend the rest of his life with his love. Frank couldn’t care for weddings or any type of ceremonies that involved getting dressed up.

Frank heard Gerard laugh nervously and say, “Frank? I’m, uh, putting myself out there. Can you at least talk to me?”

Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes, his heart beating miles per second as he said, “Yes, Gerard. I will marry you.”

 

The next few moments were a blur as they made their way to a hotel. They made their way into a room and Frank was on his back in seconds, and Gerard was on top of him, kissing him sweetly and slowly. The emotions and hormones were everywhere, making things ten times sweeter and emotional.

Gerard focused on Frank’s feelings as they made out, he rubbing his stomach, his sides, and thighs—all the “feel good” places that Frank had. Gerard started kissing Frank’s neck, leaving lovebites that he knew Frank would complain about later on in the mirror. Gerard grabbed Frank’s hands and they held each other’s hands as pleasure went through their body.

Gerard let go of Frank’s hands to undress him and admire his body. Gerard spread Frank into eagle position, admiring every flaw that made Frank who he is. Gerard’s hands adventured his body, every crevice, every flaw that he loved.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gerard told him in a soft voice. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, and I’m so goddamn lucky that you’re mine.”

Frank stayed silent while Gerard admired him naked, complimenting his vulnerability that he doesn’t mind showing Gerard. They’ve been through so much during these past months; it feels like his first time all over again. He feels shivery-hot all over, just like a virgin. However, he doesn’t mind feeling like this—he likes it.

“I want to makelove to you, Frank,” Gerard said. “Can I makelove to you, Frankie?”

“Yes,” Frank said, spreading his legs further for Gerard to get between them.

Frank felt his chest tighten as Gerard got on top of him, covering his body with Gerard’s—chest to chest, knee to knee. Their warmth ten-times hotter as the body heat mixed together, along with their lips. Their lips smacking together, creating a suction noise as the kiss was passionate.

“I want to make you feel good,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear.

“You always do,” Frank said.

Frank felt Gerard’s lips kiss and suck on his neck, slowly going to his chest and nipples to leave bites and kisses there, as well. Frank felt Gerard suck his nipple and kiss, swirling his tongue around his erect nipples. Frank moaned and gripped Gerard’s head, keeping him there as he created beautiful pleasure.

Gerard’s hand made it’s way past Frank’s navel, grabbing his cock and stroked him. Frank’s eyes were squeezed shut as Gerard gripped him so well, and he couldn’t help but moan and grip the sheets because of how well it felt. Gerard was making sure he got so much pleasure that it was almost unbearable, but so damn good he didn’t want to stop.

The kissing stopped, however, but the touches didn’t which he was grateful for. Gerard grabbed the lube and condoms he sat on the nightstand, and poured the lube onto his fingers. Gerard watched as Frank’s body took two fingers and how well Frank took it, and seemingly wanting more—which Gerard was willing to do, if it pleased Frank.

“More,” Frank begged softly, trying to spread his legs even more for Gerard. “I need more, fuck. Please, Gee?”

Gerard put another finger into Frank, spearing him gently but enough to give him pleasure. Frank needed more, but Gerard wanted to take this slow—to make love with him, and Frank had never had that before. Make love.

Gerard slowly pulled away to take off his own clothes but was stopped when Frank leaned up and yanked on his shirt, undressing him. Frank stayed with the same pace as Gerard, and Frank kissed him and his chest, giving him pleasure. After Gerard was naked, he pushed Frank back down on the bed and spread his legs again. Gerard leaned over and got a condom, placing it onto himself and started kissing Frank as he slowly entered him.

Gerard stared at Frank in the eyes as he entered him slowly and carefully. Frank was biting his lips as he pleasure was mounting, and he didn’t want this contact to stop—he wanted this to keep going and make sure everything was soft and gentle—something he never experienced before.

Gerard grunted when he got all the way inside, waited for Frank to adjust to his girth and length despite that they’ve done this millions of times. Gerard just wanted Frank comfortable and being pleasured.

“Gerard, please,” Frank begged in a whisper, wanting him to move—to please him. “I want you so bad.”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s hands, holding them in his as he started to move inside of Frank gently. Gerard’s thrusts were magical as the first time they slept together, and Frank wanted Gerard to be the only person he has ever slept with, ever, for the rest of his life. Frank wanted nothing more than to be with Gerard, to raise their daughter, to make a life where they go to bed together and wake up together.

It was amazing to feel the love, rather than hear it. Sex to them is rough, but making love is expressing all the emotions that they never dared to speak, and it made Frank feel wanted—which he was. It was amazing.

“Fuck, oh Frankie, fuck,” Gerard whimpered with each thrust. “I love you, Frank. Fuck, I love every part of you.”

“I love you,” Frank whispered, trying to control his moans and words. Frank couldn’t get enough of this sensual intimacy, and he didn’t want it to end even though they knew they were racing to some finish.

“I gotta come, oh god. Frankie, fuck!” Gerard slammed his hips into Frank, feeling himself orgasm harder than any other time. Gerard pulled out, swallowed Frank hole, and inserted two fingers into Frank to give him his finish.

Frank loved when Gerard sucked him off and fingered him, and he loved the pleasure Gerard was giving him—he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Gerard stroked Frank’s prostate twice more before he started to come down Gerard’s throat.

Everything fell silent as Gerard went to grab two rags to clean them both up. Gerard checked the time and they had plenty of time to nap before going to go shower and head out to the fancy vegan place, and by the looks of it—Frank wasn’t going to shower without a nap.

Gerard curled against Frank and covered them both up. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Frank mumbled sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: mychemicallyrom


	18. Week 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is actually inching really slowly, and i forget to update it, so then weeks go by without an update. so i skipped forward a bit, and i know this chapter is really short, im sorry. i need to get out of bed and shower, lmao. ive been working on this since 8:30am.

 

Frank was sprawled out on his desk in Gerard’s abandoned classroom, his legs spread and his hole was open for Gerard, after Gerard fingered him so deep. Gerard was sitting at his desk, stroking his cock as he watched Frank who was waiting for him. Frank slid his hand down, started stroking himself as he stared at Gerard, making a show. Frank moaned as he slipped two fingers into himself, and Gerard groaned noticing it.

“I want you to fuck me,” Frank begged, spreading his legs even further to show what Frank was doing to himself. Frank beckoned Gerard closer with his free hand—

 

Frank woke up with a startle and he felt wetness in his pants. _I came in my pants,_ Frank thought, almost ashamed that this had happened, and he decided he’d ask his doctor later if this was normal. He used to get wet dreams when he was younger and had first hit puberty—but that was about three years ago, and they stopped. Until he met Gerard. And got pregnant.

Frank groaned as he realized he was sleeping in Gerard’s bed—that wasn’t in his bed, but was instead blaring The Smashing Pumpkins in the living room, and he heard Gerard’s singing. Frank sighed and smiled, realizing that this would soon be his life—along with his daughter who was going to be born in eighteen plus weeks, and it seemed like everything was going too fast. They haven’t even talked about where everything was going to do go—was he really going to move in with Gerard? If not, would they have to buy two cribs, playpens, many sets of diapers and wipes? _What would they do_? It’s already a lot of money to buy cribs and diapers.

Frank and Gerard didn’t have a lot of money, and he didn’t want to bother his Mom about all this when all of this shit because this isn’t his _Mom’s_ kid, this is his and Gerard’s kid. Frank got out of bed, changed, and went into the kitchen, seeing that Gerard was swinging his hips and singing as well as fixing breakfast for the both of them.

Frank sighed loudly and said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Gerard said, distractedly as he continued to dance and fix breakfast, not even looking at Frank.

“After breakfast, we need to think about what were actually going to do when the baby gets here,” Frank said. “We’re engaged, but does that mean I move in or stay at my Mom’s until graduation or until we’re married?”

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Gerard said in honesty, finally looking up at Frank as he started to serve breakfast to the both of them. “This place is big enough for the three of us, I guess. I can move my art stuff somewhere else, the study room can be her room, and we’ll figure something out. I don’t want to buy another crib, if I don’t have to.”

“Well, we do have roughly around eighteen more weeks until it’s time, you know? I just started showing—like truly showing where people can make it out if they look, or if I wear tight shirts,” Frank said. “Right now, it seems like I have eaten twenty Ben & Jerry’s ice cream containers. I have stretchmarks now, did you know that? _They’re on my ass_.”

“I haven’t noticed them, considering we haven’t had sex since I got engaged with you,” Gerard said with a sigh. “We don’t have sex as much as we used to.”

“I just don’t feel sexy,” Frank said, eating his breakfast.

“You’ll always be sexy, baby,” Gerard said, coming around behind Frank and hugging him, nipping on his ear to try and get him in the mood. “Please? I missed you…”

“No, Gerard,” Frank said, stabbing his eggs with his fork as he started getting irritated with Gerard. “I don’t want sex because I don’t feel sexy.”

“Is it something I did?” Gerard asked, letting go of Frank to throw his breakfast away.

“For fuck sakes, no—you didn’t do shit besides get me pregnant. I feel disgustingly fat and I have stretchmarks everywhere because of you. Stop demanding sex, or fuck off.” Frank sighed and walked out of the kitchen, going into the bedroom to text Jamia.

 _He keeps asking for sex,_ Frank texted her. _I don’t know what to do, j. I just don’t feel sexy anymore._

 _Thts normal 2 feel that way,_ Jamia texted back, and then added, _just talk to him about it._

Frank sighed as he realized that was no help that they basically had but Frank was just a shit storm right now. He didn’t feel like doing anything and he knew that was normal considering he looked up article after article, but he missed sex, yes…he just couldn’t get in the mood when it came time for it. Gerard had done nothing bad, he just didn’t feel anything when Gerard could caress him or ask him. It felt like a chore.

 _It feels like a chore,_ Frank texted her. _We did talk tho. Didn’t get very far bc I yelled at him._

Before Frank could read the message Jamia had sent, Gerard walked into the bedroom with a sad smile on his face. Gerard knew that Frank was getting bigger because of the baby, but that didn’t change how he felt towards Frank—he always thought Frank was attractive even if there was baby weight. Hell, Gerard’s not exactly thin either; he has some chub, and Gerard’s never judge anyone if they were big or small, and he knows that this chub is from the baby. Gerard has read some articles where the women obviously get stretchmarks, but he doesn’t care if Frank does or doesn’t have them.

“I love you,” Gerard said, starting to sit down on the bed near Frank. “I understand that you don’t feel sexy any more, but I still think you are. I don’t care that your belly has gotten bigger or if you have stretchmarks on your ass or stomach. I love you for who you are, and I want you. I want no one but you even if you’re fat or skinny or have stretchmarks or not. I want you, Frank.”

“You only want me for sex,” Frank stated, scowling at Gerard. “I don’t see how you can even want me. I’m a fat ass.”

“Oh shut up, you’re pregnant.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips. “If you don’t feel like having sex—”

“Which I don’t,” Frank interjected.

“Then I will wait for however long you want me to,” Gerard said.

“And you won’t cheat on me?”

“No?!” Gerard said, quite offended that Frank would even suggest that. “I won’t ever cheat on you.”

“Good,” Frank said.

“How about we go out and do something? Maybe buy some baby clothes to start with? Or paint…I can paint her room,” Gerard suggested.

“Okay,” Frank said, sending him a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for updates and questions!  
> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


	19. 30

 

Frank had been showing for quite some time now. Frank had many people come up to him who were like, “Woah, Iero! You sure do look pregnant,” and then they’d walk off. Surely, they were oblivious and stupid like Frank was before believing men can get pregnant. It was honestly a reassuring feeling that no one was able to guess that he was, in fact, pregnant. Pregnancy had taken a toll on his body.

He had gotten better at believing Gerard that he was beautiful and sexy, and they eventually started having sex again. However, there were moments when he wouldn’t feel like being in the mood because he was too tired. Frank’s Mom had helped him get a job at a fast food place so he could earn money before it was too late and the baby was here. They only had nine to ten more weeks until their daughter was here. Gerard was more than excited to even begin to talk about it. Gerard had started taking some time off when it was getting later in the pregnancy since Frank couldn’t and they needed to get the baby’s room set up.

“Mr. Way?” Lisa, one of the students, called his name.

“Yes, Miss. Stein?” Gerard asked, turning towards her instead of looking at the dreadful grading that he had piled up.

“Um, I was wondering why you have been coming less to school. I understand if it’s personal, but I was just worried if you had fallen ill—I would pray for you,” she said, smiling like praying will do shit, Frank thought bitterly.

“Oh, no, Darling—I am fine. My partner is pregnant, and is due in about a few more weeks,” Gerard told Lisa, smiling like he just won a billion dollars.

There were gasps in the room, and another girl had said, “Is it a boy or girl?”

“A girl,” Gerard told everyone, he pulled out a picture of the ultrasound he and Frank had gotten about a week ago, actually showing the sex of the baby rather than some test. “We…I don’t think we have a name just yet.”

Lisa made an “aww” noise and looked at the picture. “Name her after me?” she joked and winked. Frank chuckled bitterly and rolled his eyes. Lately, he has been nothing but jealous with everyone Gerard ever talked to.

Frank and Gerard made eye contact after Frank rudely laughed at Lisa. Frank really hated Lisa—even when they were kids. She had this annoying voice that spurt out random Jesus bullshit. Now, don’t get him wrong—he doesn’t hate her because she’s Catholic, he hates her because of how she acts. She acts like her religion is above everything else in the entire world. She barfs up Jesus and expects you to swallow it.

“Frank,” Gerard mouthed at him and sighed, rolling his eyes. Gerard turned back towards Lisa and said, “Sorry, but no can do. I think we have a name but we’re just not sure on it.”

“What would be her name?” Lisa asked.

Frank really wishes she’d just shut the fuck up.

“Avery,” Gerard told everyone. “I like it but I don’t know how my partner feels on the name.”  


Frank stayed after class as he wanted to talk to Gerard; he hadn’t seen him in a few weeks considering he was always tired after working and his feet hurt so he didn’t feel like driving another few miles all the way to his house. Everyone at work knew he was pregnant but assumed he was transgender rather than some cisboy who somehow got pregnant. He didn’t care. They supported him and the boss was really nice.

Gerard looked at Frank and a smile was on his face. “Hey, partner. Long time no see, eh?” he joked around.

Frank shrugged. “Sorry,” he said. “I’ve been busy.”

“I’ve noticed,” Gerard said, sitting down in his seat. “You were working, correct?”

“Yes,” Frank sighed.

“Your grades are slipping, by the way.” Gerard sent Frank an apologetic smile. “I would sure hope you are doing your homework, as well?”

“I-I, Gee—you know it’s hard. You used to help me,” Frank whined at Gerard.

“You need to start doing it, Frank. I’m not always going to be there, and you know that,” Gerard told him. “I try to help as much as I can. Our relationship isn’t a power trip—I’m not going to have you suck my dick so you can get an A on one of the hardest assignments. You need to try for me, okay? We got a few more weeks until our baby is here. You need the best grades possible.”

“I know,” Frank said thickly. “I need help.”

“How far have you gotten?”

“Uh…l-like problem one? I don’t know,” Frank said in all honesty.

“Frank! This is due in one week, jesus. I assigned this like, a month ago?” Gerard told him—well, scolded him. “If this is not turned in on time, you are never—”

There was a knock on the door, and little Lisa came through the door with a smile on his face. “Hi, Mr. Way—sorry to bother you, Frank, but I need to speak to Mr. Way, please.”

“Obviously I was speaking to him first,” Frank snapped. “You can go stand over there while I finish this discussion.”

“Frank,” Gerard scolded again. “You don’t need to be rude.”

“Whatever—fuck you, I’ll see you later.”

XXX

There was a knock on Frank’s door, wakening him from his nap that he sure as fuck deserved. Frank looked at the person who was disrupting his nap. Gerard. Frank rolled his eyes and turned over and pulled the blankets above his head. “Go away,” Frank groaned. “I am asleep, you _ass_.”

Gerard pulled the covers away from Frank and started laughing at Frank’s batman underwear. Frank was wearing nothing but boxers in his tiny room that felt like it was a thousand degrees in this should-be-chilly weather, but it wasn’t. It felt fucking hotter than balls.

“What do you _waaaant_?” Frank groaned loudly, trying to get his blanket back. “I am sleeping! Gerard, for fuck sakes, give me back my fucking blanket!”

“If it’s too hot, why wear a blanket?” Gerard chuckled at Frank’s thinking. “Also, why aren’t you doing the work that is due in a week?”

“Because I have more important things to do! This is my day off!” Frank shouted. “Now, fuck off!”

“How about I fuck you, Baby?” Gerard asked, getting on the bed and getting behind Frank, rubbing his forming erection on Frank’s boxer’s covered ass. “Or what if I give you a massage—”

“Mmm, I like that one—”

“With my tongue,” Gerard said, finishing his sentence. He felt Frank tense at the mention of rimming—it always got Frank flustered and ready to go, and to get him in the mood. It was one of Gerard’s favorite thing to do to Frank.

“Ge—I, uh,” Frank cut himself off with a moan as he felt Gerard’s lips on the back of his neck, slowly sucking and leaving hickeys. Frank mewled as Gerard’s lips sucked and his hands roaming around his body, as if he was actually getting a massage.

“C’mon, Baby…lemme take care of you,” Gerard whispered, moving one hand towards the front of Frank’s boxers, leaving his hand there as he cupped him. Frank looked at Gerard with needy eyes, wanting him to pleasure him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” Frank whimpered as he felt Gerard slowly slip Frank’s boxers off and across the room. Frank started thrusting into Gerard’s fist, Gerard’s teasing strokes were leaving him wanting—needing more. Gerard’s strokes were slow, very slow and it got Frank irritated with the slowness.

Frank kept whimpering, especially when he laid Frank on his back and he climbed on top of him. Frank relaxed as he let Gerard do whatever he truly wanted to him—he knew if he didn’t agree, Gerard would stop, but he liked anything—and everything—that they do. Gerard sat on Frank’s legs, looking at his body and admiring the view that he was presented with.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Frankie,” Gerard told him, stroking his face to show that he truly meant it and it wasn’t the heat-of-the-moment talking. Gerard leaned down, kissing Frank’s pink lips and giving him a slow, sensual kiss.

The world before them didn’t exist—the issues, the people that never truly mattered, and it was just Gerard and Frank. It was Gerard’s touches and it was his lips on Frank’s. Everything seemed better. Frank didn’t feel unlovable or not sexy—he felt fine. He felt a lot better with Gerard’s lips on his. Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand, lacing their fingers together, as they rubbed against each other.

Frank moaned and arched his back as the pleasure felt unbelievable today. Frank pulled away from Gerard’s hands, trying to get Gerard undressed. Gerard lifted his arms to get Gerard’s shirt off and over his head. Gerard stood up, taking off his pants and underwear, and he got back on top after he was fully undressed.

Frank smiled and looked at Gerard with the most admiration that he had. Frank loved Gerard, with everything inside of himself. Gerard seemed to be Frank’s other half—they were two peas in a pod. They weren’t meant for each other, no matter what. They were inseparable. They were soulmates.

“You’re beautiful,” Gerard whispered, kissing Frank again, and again…and again. Their lips disconnected as Gerard’s lips traced downward to his chin, chest, and nipples. Gerard stopped briefly to suck on Frank’s plump nipples, biting them and suckling until they were fully hard enough to roll between Gerard’s teeth.

Frank pulled Gerard away from his chest, looking at him in the eyes. “Lemme blow you,” he said into Gerard’s ear. Gerard got off of Frank, letting Frank on top this time, as he slowly went down Gerard’s body.

Frank left a trail of kisses down Gerard’s body, slowly kissing and nipping down his stomach until he reached his cock. Frank admired the length and width of his dick—Gerard was very well endowed, and if Frank had to be honest, he was very much a size queen.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s cock, first kissing the slit, and then wrapped his mouth around the head. Frank slowly started sucking on the head, making pre-come arise from it, and Gerard moaned as he felt Frank go deeper, making him hit the back of his throat. Frank slightly gagged but relaxed his throat, letting Gerard go further.

Frank pulled back, kissing the head once more. “Fuck, Baby, look at you,” Frank murmured, as he looked at Gerard. Gerard looked so needy and wanton, and it was only by Frank using his mouth.

“Don’t let me come in your mouth, ugh,” Gerard complained. “I wanna fuck you, Baby—oh, fuck.” Frank smirked as well as he could—which seemed impossible since he had a dick in his mouth.

Gerard whined as Frank pulled off and kissed Gerard. Gerard flipped them over again, so now he was on top. Gerard ravished Frank’s mouth, an unforgiving, bruising kiss. Frank spread his legs further to accommodate Gerard, and let him do what he pleases.

Gerard started kissing down Frank’s chest again, slowly going past Frank’s navel, past his cock, and going in between Frank’s cheeks. Gerard flipped him over so he was on his side rather than his back, and Gerard was able to lick him and access his hole much easier.

Gerard spread Frank’s cheeks, getting closer to Frank’s hole and tasting him, and just enjoying Frank’s smell and taste. Frank moaned, thrusting back to meet Gerard’s strokes. Frank spread his legs again, stroking his own erection.

“Do you have lube?” Gerard asked.

Frank nodded, fishing inside his drawer for lube and handing it to Gerard. Gerard had rolled Frank back onto his back, and started fingering Frank. After Frank was ready, Gerard slid himself in and stared at Frank.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Frank said.

 

They finished a few minutes later, they were both curled up against each other. They felt so comfortable with each other. “Should we tell Mom I’m moving in with you?” Frank asked, staring up at Gerard.

“Yes,” Gerard told him. “We will during dinner.”


	20. 40!! the big chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1so this has one more chapter and it's the epilogue chapter. however, it'll only be a few words so basically this story is DONE

Frank had been feeling weird lately, he knew he was due anytime soon and that it was only a matter of time before his water would break. He had taken time off school but still got all of his assignments. Somehow, he had made it to forty week, and he could feel is heart beating each time he would wake up in the morning. It was another day, and he knew he couldn’t visit Gerard considering he was teaching today. His Mom had also taken on a job so she could support the baby, if needed—despite Frank’s protests. Honestly, he and his Mom needed to talk about the moving in with Gerard after the baby was born, but each time he brought it up, she would change the topic.

It had been a day where it was just Frank and his Mom, they had gone shopping for some final things before stopping at a fast food place to get a kick bite to eat. “I haven’t been here in a while,” Frank said , sitting down with their food. “I miss going places with you.”

“It’s going to change soon— _really_ soon,” Linda said, stroking Frank’s face. They started eating their food and staying silent as they ate.

“Mom, we need to talk,” Frank said. “It’s about—”

“I already know,” Linda sighed, sitting down her cheese burger. “You want to move in with Gerard.”

“Yes.” Frank held her hand as he said, “I know I’m not graduated yet, and I know it’ll be only you in the house, now, but Gee and I can’t afford living apart, and buying double everything.”

“I understand, Baby,” Linda sighed again and half-smile at her son. “I just don’t want you to move out just yet. You’re my only baby, and you’re having a baby, and I under—”

Frank cried out as he felt a sudden rush of something wet—he knew. It’s time, he supposed, and it took him by a slight surprise. He had been experiencing cramps lately, but he thought they were his Braxton Hicks and nothing to worry about, until now. Frank looked down at his pants, noticing a huge wet spot on him and the floor, along with the chair.

“Mom, I-I believe my water just broke,” Frank whispered, he started getting worried because none of this was going to plan. “W-what do I do? I’m scared!”

“Shh, Baby—It’s okay. I want you to text Gerard and I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Linda told him, waiting for him to send a quick text to Jamia, Linds, and Gerard. _Went into labor,_ he texted in a group message. “Alright, c’mon now—we’ll go. Careful with each step and just breath.”

During the car ride, his Mom was coaching him into taking bigger breaths and relaxing as the contractions came in harsher. There had been a couple beeps from his phone but he didn’t bother texting back—he was in too much pain. However, his phone started ringing and he noticed it was Gerard’s ringtone.

“ _Hey,”_ Gerard said, he sounded like he was crying, but Frank also heard him driving by the sounds of the winds. _“I’ll be there really soon. I left as soon as you texted.”_

“Are—are you okay? Are you crying?” Frank asked.

“ _I was, yes,”_ Gerard said truthfully. _“I gotta go so I don’t get into a crash. I’ll see you very soon.”_

Frank’s eyes started watering. “I love you, Gee.”

“ _I love you, too,”_ Gerard said before hanging up.

XXX

Everything seemed like it was settling way too fast. Dr. O’Neil had shown up, along with a couple nurses to explain the situation, and how they shall proceed with Frank. There were a lot of questioning looks, a lot of _‘what the fuck’_ side-looks, and a hell of a lot of consent forums that he had to sign. By the time Gerard had gotten there, they were setting up to numb Frank and hook him up to a catheter and IV.

“Oh, my god, that’s a big needle,” muttered Gerard, as he stared from the doorway as the nurse started to put the epidural needle into Frank’s back. “Y-you okay, Baby?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from the needle and into Frank’s eyes that were wet and red.

“I’m fine, just in a lot of pain,” Frank whispered, trying to keep still so the doctor could put it in right. Frank winced as he felt the pain and he let out a breath when he was allowed to, next came the IV, but they weren’t too bad. Frank had gotten a lot of them as a child because he was sick often.

“You’re so strong,” Gerard said, trying to be encouraging. “Um, excuse me, but he’s not gonna have it come out of his—”

“No, we will preform a C-section,” one of the nurses said to Gerard, checking his vitals and the baby’s.

“When will that be?” Gerard asked.

“Very soon. Will you be in the room? I take it you’re the...” she trailed off.

“Yes, I’m the father, and I will be in the room,” Gerard said confidently. The nurse handed him scrubs to get into.

Ten minutes later, another nurse came back. She seemed young, maybe even new and learning. “Alright, Frank, it looks like you’re ready,” the nurse, Diana said. “We have given you medication to neutralize your stomach acids, we have your catheter in and all the good drugs. Now, it’s time to wheel off and have this baby. Are you ready?”

“I love you,” Linda said, grabbing onto Frank’s hand to give him a tight squeeze.

“I love you, Mom,” he said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before being wheeled off.

 

The room seemed to be over lit, and everything seemed like a bright white—almost blinding Frank. They had given him a dressing for down there, as to not show their procedure. Frank can honestly say, he cried a bucketful, and he was drained—he was tired and ready to get her out of him. They wouldn’t let him sleep during the procedure, either.

Frank held onto Gerard’s hand for dear life, he wouldn’t let go of it for anything, even when he would say everything would be okay. Gerard was scared just like he was, it was apparent. Gerard’s face was red from crying, too, and Gerard watched every little step that they had to do to get to the baby. Every spot of blood, every incision, and every movement the doctor’s made.

“What are they doing?” Frank whispered, almost every second. “Is the baby out yet?”

“No—they’re still cutting,” Gerard told him, still eying the doctors carefully. This procedure was something Gerard thought he’d never get to see, even when Lindsey was pregnant. When Lindsey was pregnant, Gerard somehow knew it wouldn’t have lasted. That’s why it didn’t hurt as much to him. He was younger back then, very immature, as well. Now that he had met Frank, he had been through a lot of adventures and this was his second chance.

Gerard kissed Frank when he finally noticed hair in the incision, meaning that he could see the baby’s hair and head, and he gasped as they put tools to get to the baby easier. Frank felt Gerard’s hand squeeze tighter, meaning that the baby was coming but he couldn’t hear anything. It made Frank’s chest tighten, and he was so scared there is something wrong with his baby—the baby wasn’t crying.

“Gee, why isn’t she crying?” he asked, his voice high-pitched. “Is there something wrong with her? Is the cord wrapped around her neck? Gerard, please answer me!”

“She’s fine, she’s just looking at everything—her eyes are open,” Gerard said quietly, almost amazing. Frank broke down into tears as soon as he heard the reassuring words. His baby is fine—more than fine, she was awake.

“She’s so beautiful, Frankie,” Gerard said, tears streaming down his face as they let him look at the baby. She looked just like Gerard. She had his mousy brown hair, pixie nose and ears, and the shape of his face. She was definitely his.

The doctors cleaned her up, wrapped her up, and laid her on Frank’s chest. They started closing him up when they laid her on his chest, and it felt like the perfect time to just let out all of those emotions. She was healthy, she was born perfectly, and everything just seemed so simple.

 

They had gotten him back to his room as soon as he was stitched up, the baby was checked, and it was time for bonding, the nurse called it. The nurse brought formula for the baby to drink when she was hungry, and laid her on his chest. Frank’s Mom cooed all over the baby, wanting to hold her after she was done with bonding,

XXX

_Two days later…_

Frank had been at Gerard’s house as they took care of he baby, his Mom had came over and watched her as they went back to school and work. Jamia and Lindsey had made time to see the baby and hold her when their schedule had let them, and they both cried when they held her in their arms.

“Hey, long time no see,” Jamia said when she seen Lindsey.

“It’s so weird that we hooked up, and our two losers hooked up, and Gee made Frank pregnant,” Lindsey chuckled.

“That’s so true, though,” Jamia said, laughing again.

Lindsey was the first to hold the baby, and she teared up as soon as the baby came into her arms. It took her back to the time when she was pregnant, almost making her wish that she had had a baby instead of it being a miscarriage but she tried not to get too deep into a depressing thought at such a wonderful time.

“She looks like you, Gee,” Lindsey said, stroking the baby’s face. “She’s obviously yours.” Lindsey got up and handed the baby to Jamia. She kissed Gerard’s cheek and hugged him before saying, “I gotta go. I love you, Gee. Take care, Frankie.”

“Bye, Linds,” Frank and Gerard said at the same time when she left the house. Jamia seemed content with holding the baby, and Frank was tired but he didn’t want to be rude and fall asleep on his friend.

“You can take a nap, Frankie,” Jamia said to him. “I don’t mind watching her.”

“If you’re sure,” Frank said, reaching for Gerard to help him up considering he was still sore from the procedure. “Let Gee know when you have to leave and when you don’t feel like holding her anymore, okay? I sure do appreciate this, J.”

“It’s no problem,” Jamia said, still looking at the baby’s face.

XXX

It had been about two hours before Frank awoke to the sound of snoring beside his bed. Frank looked over at the baby’s bedside crib, she was still asleep and so was Gerard. Reality finally hit Frank with an emotional brick, and he started to cry—in such a happy way. This was now his life. Frank knew this wouldn’t be easy but somehow they’d get through. He was sure they’d get through anything if they’d gotten through with this.

Frank got himself out of bed, held the baby and said, “You’re so perfect, Avery Lynn.” Avery woke up, sucking on her tiny fist and looked at Frank, their eyes connected and he knew that everything would be okay. Everything was okay—there was no need to overthink or over worry. His entire life was different now, yes, but it was different in such an amazing and beautiful way.

Frank’s life flipped. Frank was engaged and he had a baby, and only a few more months left of high school. Frank was ready to be done with school so he could focus on being a parent and a lover to Gerard.

Everything was falling into place.

_The end_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


	21. I'm a Little Unsteady-Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind, i have no idea if they actually say all that stuff the priest did. i copied it off of yahoo answers.
> 
> anyway, thank you to anyone who kept reading this story, commented, and kudos it. I appreciate each and everyone of you. if there are any spelling mistakes, im sorry i didn't read over it because i gotta get off soon to do my chores. i will still update dont try and my others. if you have any requests for the next fic i will be writing PLEASE TELL ME. I APPRECIATE ANYTHING

FOUR YEARS LATER

 

It was their day. They had fought and bickered about the date, the people, the who, the where, and the what. They fought and laughed, they kissed and spat words, and they made it—they made it through all the bad and good shit through their relationship. Frank remembers looking at Gerard the longest, dedicating a speech to him, his Mom, and friends—he would’ve mentioned his child, but surprisingly, no one asked or even thought about why he wore baggier clothes more often than he used to.

Frank sighed, straightening his tux in the mirror, looking at his image that had changed through the years of having Avery. The baby weight had gone away since he hadn’t gained that much in the first part, but he worked out to get the rest off, he wanted the body before he had the baby. Frank’s hair was longer, he looked more mature—more tattoos he had on himself. At twenty-two, he can safely say that he is happy where his life is going.

There was a knock on he door, it was soft so he knew it was Jamia. “Come in,” he said. Jamia smiled as she held Avery in her arms. Avery and Jamia were dressed in a maroon colored dress, and they had their hair up in a braided bun, he guessed.

“Are you ready?” Jamia asked, hugging him.

“Honestly, no—I am scared half to death, J. I have no idea what I am doing,” Frank told her, still trying to fix his hair and suit. “H—my life has changed so much in these four years. I was some underage drinker, got pregnant, fell in love with my teacher, and had a baby. Now, I’m getting married. Normally, that stuff happens to people within ten years, right?”

“What, are you having second thoughts now?” Jamia asked, setting Avery down.

“Of course not,” Frank told her. “I’m just psyching myself, I guess. What if Gerard is having second thoughts?”

“I can honestly say he is not,” Jamia said. “He’s freaking out as much as you are right now. I just spoke with Lindsey and she says that he’s sweating, and he’s just a mess.”

“Dada cried,” Avery said, playing with her shoes considering she was bored.

“He cried?” Frank asked.

“Mhm,” both Avery and Jamia said.

Frank took a deep breath and handed the rings to Avery considering she was the ring bear. Frank stood back up, hugging both girls, and started walking out. “Let’s get this show on the rode.”

 

Frank opened the doors, started to walk down the aisle and he noticed Gerard was looking at him, crying it seemed, and his face was already so red. Fortunately, Gerard’s family showed up, and Mikey was Gerard’s Best Man, and Bert was also—they had to bend the rule a little bit to let two people be Best Man—and on Frank’s side there was Jamia and his Mom, and Lindsey. They all often joked that Frank was the wife with the amount of bridesmaids rather than bridegrooms, or whatever they were called.

Frank looked at their families in the row of seats. Frank’s grandpa and grandma, aunts and uncles, cousins, had all shown up despite their beliefs on gay marriage. They had asked who’s kid Avery was over the years, but they all made the excuse saying it was Frank’s and Jamia’s child—they believed it, though. It stopped the questions.

Frank got up to the alter and let out a deep breath, staring into Gerard’s beautifully tearful irises. “I love you,” Gerard mouthed as the priest walked up to them both.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Gerard and Frank in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace,” Father Joseph said to them. He had began with another spiel of words that Frank tuned out until Father Joseph said,

“Frank, wilt thou have Gerard to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

“I do,” Frank choked out, crying as those words came out of his mouth. “I really do.”

Father Joseph turned toward Gerard. “Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

Gerard smiled brightly at Frank and said, “I certainly do.”

Avery started walking down he aisle with the rings in her tiny hands, handing one ring to each and then stood by Lindsey.

“Say after me,” Father Joseph said. “ _I, Frank, take thee Gerard to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part_.”

“I, Frank, take thee Gerard to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part,” Frank said, still looking at Gerard as he slid Frank’s finger onto his fingers.

“I, Gerard, take thee Frank to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part,” Gerard said, having Frank put Gerard’s ring on.

Father Joseph had said a few more words before saying, “Now thee may kiss the groom.”

They shared an emotional kiss and Jamia handed Frank the roses so he could through behind himself. It was cliché, but he was so fucking happy he was with Gerard—forever, he hopped. He wanted to die in Gerard’s arms, not miss the smell. They were so deeply in love.

“I fucking love you,” Frank said, kissing Gerard again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> if you guys could donate to me and chemicalcandy it would be great.   
> https://www.gofundme.com/nj2apa-a-trip-to-germany


End file.
